Locura en inazuma
by Anto'Fudou
Summary: Hola este es un fic nuevo que estoy haciendo :D es medio rarito una comedia romantica ;D si el primer pitulo llega a los 2000 visto y a 10 comentarios pongo lemon en el cap 19 xD (no creo que llege) bueno este fic se trata de las locura que hacemos con los chicos de inazuma Yo y unas amigas mas vamos a estar en el fic xD No creo que a esto se le llame fic pero bue xD
1. spoiler

Hola ^^ este es un fic nuevo que estoy haciendo :D es medio rarito una comedia romantica ;D si el primer capitulo llega a los 2000 visto y a 10 comentarios pongo lemon en el cap 19 xD (no creo que llege) bueno este fic se trata de las locura que hacemos con los chicos de inazuma Yo y unas amigas mas vamos a estar en el fic xD No creo que a esto se le llame fic pero bue xD espero que les guste subire el cap 1 El viernes que viene :D

Aqui les dejo una spoiler del fic xD

* * *

spoiler~

_**Anto: quiero helado**_

_**Haruna: Oh no tiene el síndrome de midorikitis**_

_**Kidou: Oh no esto es grabe muy grabe-"reporto vestido de doctor y haruna de enfermera"**_

_**Haruna: Muy bien abra la boca-**_

_**Anto: "anto abre la boca" -¿es muy grabe doctor?**_

_**Kidou: esto necesita una operación-"se puso los guantes"-enfermera al quirófano**_

_**Anto: ¿espera que?-"asustada"-¡No!**_

_**Kidou saco un taladro de su maletín**_

_**Anto: No por favor no TT_TT-grito**_

_**Haruna: espere doctor –lo detiene**_

_**Kidou: ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Haruna: Es la normal no es la midorikitis**_

_**Anto: Maldigo a las que escribieron esto (p-q)**_

_**En ese momento ven que todos los observan con una cara de "Wtf O-o"**_

_**Mido: vamos a la heladería**_

* * *

jojo ese es un mini spoiler~ xD espero que les guste :'D Así subo el viernes que viene el cap 1 :D espero que este mini spoiler les aya gustado ^^


	2. Capítulo 1 Un día de locos

Hola ^^ este es el cap uno lo iva a subir el viernes que viene pero mi amiga JESI me insistio xD y bueno lo tube que subir espero que les guste ;D

* * *

**Punto de vista de haruna**

*Me senté en mi banco mire por la ventana, desde que desperté no me lo podía sacar de mi cabeza todos los malditos días era lo mismo días, noches y no me lo podía sacar de mi cabeza desde ese día hace 10 años, ese fue el día en que me enamore, en el que me robo el corazón Si tan solo dejase de pensar en el sabiendo que lo que siento no es correspondido… ¿acaso podría? ¡No! Él ya tiene novia ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Si él es mi vecino… *

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

¿?: Tierra llamando a haruna

Haruna: eh, si, ¿qué pasa?

¿?: ¿Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire?-"se rio"

Haruna: Kazemaru O/O-"grite"

Kazemaru: ¿Quién es el galán de cine?- "me guineo el ojo en obvio que el sabia de quien se trataba"

Haruna: Emm...vos- "me levante y lo abrase"

Kazemaru: haruna otonashi ¿quieres ser mi novia?-"hizo un tono divertido en su voz"

Haruna: si quiero-"Haciendo el mismo tono divertido en la voz"

¿?: Kazemaru

Escuche un grito feroz y sobre protector, él se separó rápido de mi aunque no pareciera temía por su vida-¿¡qué es eso de que sales con mi hermana!?-dijo este acercándose con un aura oscura

**Fin del punto de vista de haruna **

Kazemaru: Etto…Kidou cálmate O…O-"se escondió tras haruna asustado" -haruna y yo solo bromeábamos además sabes que yo quiero a haruna como una hermana-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-además temo por mi vida-susurro

Haruna: si oni-chan-"sonrío"

Kidou: vale, pero si Kazemaru te toca un pelo lo mato-lo miro con un aura amenazante

Kazemaru: me divierte ver a kidou celoso pero si yo soy el que está en el medio no-"rio nervioso"

Profesor: Buenos días alumno

Haruna: kaze siéntate conmigo-"murmuro"

Kazemaru: vale-"se sentó"

Profesor: muy bien alumnos les presento a sus nuevos compañeros

¿?: Hola soy Goenji Shuuya-puso sus manos en el bolsillo, apenas entro al salón todas las chicas morían por él, haruna lo quedo viendo sorprendida  
Haruna:*No puede ser*

¿?: Hola soy Gabriela Higurashi- "sonrio"

¿?: Hola Yo soy Jesica Higurashi-"hizo una pequeña sonrisa"

Todos los chicos se quedaron viendo embobados al ver a dos gemelas hermosas en su clase

¿?: Hola soy Antonella Otonashi- "sonrió"

¿?: Hola jesi yo soy midorikawa, siéntate aquí-"sonrío"

Jesi: se- se sentó al lado de el sin darle importancia

Mido: eres igual que tu hermana ¿son gemelas?

Jesi: No-"vos sarcástica"

Midorikawa: pero se re parecen O_O

-jesi: no me digas ¬¬

Midorikawa: me caes bien ¿quieres ir a comer un helado a la salida del colegio?-"sonrio"

Jesi: vale-"desinteresada"

Profesor: muy bien chicos se pueden sentar

Gabriela no sabía dónde sentarse había un asiento al lado de akio fudou y uno con Satoru Endo pero al mira hacia un lugar vio a un castaño de rastas con googles

Gaby: Me puedo sentar aquí-"sonrio"

Kidou: claro-"le devolvió la sonrisa"

Gaby: eres muy lindo-"guineo el ojo"

Kidou: Gracias ¿creo? O/O

Antonella se acercó a donde estaba fudou ya que su hermana estaba sentada a delante de el

Anto: ¿me puedo sentar aquí?-"sonrío"

Fudou: Has lo que quieras-dijo chasqueando la lengua, en eso haruna se da vuelta

Haruna: oye fudou trátala bien -.- kaze siéntate con él y que one-chan se siente aquí

Fudou: Que, no prefiero que se siente esta gorda que ese intento de mujer –"hizo un gesto de molestia"

Anto: gorda tu abuela pedazo de idiota-"hizo un gesto de disgusto" -kaze siéntate con este cretino

Fudou: Cretino tu abuelo

Profesor: señorita otonashi por favor siéntese de una vez

Anto: Pero profesor este cretino me dijo de todo y hasta insulto a mi abuelo-"se hizo la que iba a llorar" -*haber si funciona*

Profesor: Akio fudou o trabes con sus insultos-"se molestó"-Kazemaru deja que la señorita otonashi se siente con su hermana

Kazemaru: Hai

Fudou: Pero esta vez yo no dije nada – "chasqueo la lengua"

Haruna: Si claro y yo salgo con Kazemaru-"sarcasmo"

Fudou: tonterías ¬¬

Kazemaru se levanta de su asiento y se sienta al lado de fudou

Anto: gracias kaze-"se sentó"

Anto: oye haruna ¿no crees que es una suerte que el este acá?- "le guineo el ojo"

Haruna: Etto…si pero no creo que suceda… igual no hables de esto cuando este oni-chan porque te puede escuchar aunque no parezca

Anto: no creo que te escuche

Haruna: ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo confusa

Anto: mira está muy sonrojado acaso no le gustara Gaby-"intrigado"-bueno parece que a ella también le gusta y mira jesi apenas entro ya midorikawa se enamoro

Haruna: ¿conoces a las gemelas? O.O

Anto: Si son mis mejores amigas, las invite a dormir hoy va la invite a que se queden a vivir en casa hasta fin de año por qué no sabían dónde quedarse asique, si quieres lleva a Kazemaru para experimentar con el-"con un aura malvada"

Kazemaru: Oye te escucho y no quiero ir-"se asustó"

Haruna: Anda Kazemaru no seas malo

Kazemaru: Dije que no -.-

Pasaron varios minutos y toco la campana del receso y todos salieron

Gaby: hay haru tu hermano es re lindo

Haruna: si la verdad si

¿?: Hola

Todas: Hola midorikawa

Mido: Jesi te acuerdas que hoy vamos a comer helado ¿no?

Gaby: ¿tienes una cita con midorikawa jesi?

Jesi: Eh…si-"sin saber que respondía"

¿?: Hola chicas

Todas y midorikawa: Hola kidou

Gaby: Hola lindo ;)

Kidou: H-hola Gaby O/O…oye haruna ¿te acuerdas que ahora vivimos juntos?

Haruna: Hai ¿paso algo malo?

Kidou: eh no es que invite a algunos amigos y te vine avisar así no te enojas

Haruna: No pasa nada oni-chan o no one-chan?

Anto: Claro kidou no hay problema-"sonrió" -invítalos a comer así vamos todos juntos a casa ¿Qué te parece?

Kidou: vale gracias

Anto: De nada

Mido: Qué lástima jesi no podremos ir a nuestra cita

Jesi: eh ¿a qué cita? O_O

Haruna: Bueno entonces a la salida nos vamos todos a casa

Todos: Hai

Al terminar las clases todos se reunieron en la puerta para dirigirse a la casa de haruna

Anto: ¿Qué hace el aquí?- grito molesta

Kidou: bueno anto es mi mejor amigo y lo invite-"algo asustado"

Anto: después de lo que me dijo tienes que invitarlo ¬¬

Kidou: bueno lo siento

Haruna: si anto cálmate

Anto: Bueno vamos

Kidou: Todavía no, falta alguien

Haruna: ¿Pero si no están todos? Mido, fudou, Endo y tú

Kidou: Si pero falta Goenji

Haruna: ¡Goenji! O/O

Kidou: si como es nuevo lo invite

Haruna y anto: es nuestro vecino idiota ¬¬-"gritaron"

Kidou: ¿enserio? O.O

Haruna: No manzana¬¬

¿?: Hola chicos

Todos: hola Goenji

Goenji: espero que no les moleste que lleve a mi novia

Anto: no hay problema Shuuya ¿te molesta que te diga así?

Goenji: No, no me molesta

¿?: Hola ¿Cómo están?

Fudou: No sabía que la hermosa natsumi Raimon era tu novia-"coqueteándole"

Natsumi: O/O

Anto: Si claro como digas cretino-"algo celosa" -bueno vamos *¿Por qué dije eso?*

Fudou: ¿que acaso estas celosa?

Anto: Por favor celosa ¿yo?-"se ríe"- ni que fuese kidou

Kidou: Hei -.-

Natsumi: bueno por favor no se peleen

Haruna: No te metas cara bonita -.-

Goenji: ¿Oye que te sucede? ella no te hizo nada  
haruna se sonrojo al ver que Goenji le había hablado pero no del modo que ella esperaba, Goenji la miro extrañado sentía que la conocía de un lado pero no sabía de donde

Gaby: Bueno haruna ya basta-"agarro la mano a kidou"-¿te molesta que te tome de la mano?-"sonrió"

Kidou: Etto O/O

Gaby: Bueno no importa-"agarra la mano de kidou mas fuerte"

Kidou: O/O

Midorikawa hizo lo mismo con Jesica pero este saco la mano sonrojada pero no se notaba

Jesi: ¿pero qué haces?-"molesta"

Mido: Lo siento no fue mi intención que te molestara VwV

Al llegar a la casa de haruna todos entraron

Kidou: ¿y tú mama? O_o

Haruna: kidou no te acuerdas que tenía un viaje de negocios y no regresa hasta dentro de una semana

Kidou: cierto se me olvido

Fudou: después te haces el sabelotodo-"se burló"

Gaby: tú cállate estúpido a arrogante ¬¬

Fudou: ya hasta tiene quien lo defiendan –"se siguió burlando"

Anto: ¡huy Ya me cansaste! –"le dio un golpe en la cabeza fudou se la devolvió"

Anto: ye me las pagaras

Se estaba por dar la vuelta pero tropezó, jesi se corrió rápidamente haciendo que anto callera arriba de fudou haciendo que se besaran O/O, los dos abrieron los ojos de par en par algo sonrojados y se separaron rápidamente

Mido: Como era ese dicho-"se quedó pensando"- ah sí "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"-midorikawa no duro mucho ya que fudou y anto lo golpearon en la cabeza

Fudou y anto: Idiota O_O

Fudou y anto: no digas lo mismo que yo ¬¬

Anto y fudou: ya cállate

Jesi: ya pueden dejar de comportarse como nenes chiquitos, no lo soporto ¬¬

Haruna: si, mejor traigo algo para tomar- "se fue a la cocina"

Endo: si mejor así –"con una de su típica sonrisa"

Goenji: tú te lo tomas tan a la ligera –

Haruna trajo las bebidas y le dio una a cada uno

Jesi: ¿qué es? O_o

Haruna: soda – "escupe la soda en la cara de haruna"

Jesi: perdón lo que pasa es que odio la soda

Haruna se secó la cara mientras que todos la miraban aguantándose las ganas de reír

Haruna: no importa

Los demás no aguantaron más y se largaron a reír menos Goenji y Jesica

Haruna: malos no se rían

Gaby: ¿bueno que hacemos?

Kidou: eh Gaby no es que me moleste pero me puedes soltar O/O

Gaby: de acuerdo lindo-"lo soltó"

Haruna: apenas lo conoce y ya se enamoró-"murmuro"

Anto: no te creas midorikawa está lleno por el mismo camino

Endo: si anto tiene razón míralo y jesi se hace la difícil

Anto: no se hace es, no es como Gaby va ella es difícil pero cuando quiere algo lo busca pero algunas veces lo consigue y veo que en este caso le va a ir bien o almeno que pase algo inesperado y su confianza desaparezca O:

Fudou: no les importa que tome esto ¿no? la soda no me va- mostrando una botella de alcohol

Kidou: idiota como vas a tomar eso no ves que tiene 18% de alcohol tomate uno de 20%- trayendo la otra botella de alcohol

**-Unas horas después -**todos estaban borrachos menos una que se está divirtiendo grabándolos

Jesi: qué cara pondrán cuando miren el video –dijo con una cara maliciosa

Todos estaban en la habitación de haruna excepto kidou Gaby y Endo que estaban en la habitación de castaño Gaby callo rendida por el sueño pero se durmió en el piso a diferencia de Endo y kidou que se durmieron en la cama de él abrazados

**-En la habitación de haruna-**

Midorikawa estaba coqueteando con natsumi pero en vez de decirle su nombre le decía jesi, Goenji le coqueteaba a haruna hasta que esta se tropezó y se cayeron los dos en la cama en instantes se durmieron, jesi se durmió en el sillón

Anto: ¡Sabes me hartaste arrogante de mierda!-gritaba una enfadada y borracha

Fudou: como sea es mi problema idiota

Anto: sabes no puedo creer que me parezcas…-dijo está tropezándose y cayéndose arriba de él asiendo que este se cállese al suelo y en ese momento se quedaron dormidos al igual que midorikawa y natsumi

-**Al día siguiente**-

Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo Goenji y haruna se miraron fijamente algo sonrojados ¿Estaban durmiendo abrasados? A darse cuenta se separaron rápidamente al ver que midorikawa se levantaba junto con natsumi

Goenji y haruna: O/O

Natsumi: mi espalda

Mido: Si igual yo

Haruna: ¿Qué paso anoche?, me duele la cabeza

En ese momento se levanta jesi y los mira

Jesi: Qué suerte que no tome nada y no quede como ustedes- con un aura amenazante

Todos: ¡Que!

Jesi: cuando estén todos les muestro-respondió agarrando el celular

Los cinco desviaron su mirada aun rincón y vieron a anto arriba de fudou dormida mientras que este la abrazaba

Goenji: okey esto es raro O_o

Haruna: ay les voy a sacar una foto-dijo sacando su celular y tomando un montón de fotos-son tan lindos juntos, nuevo cuñado ¡si!

En ese momento se despertó anto al notarlo abrió los ojos de par en par, miro a su alrededor y vio que lo estaban observándola

Anto: PERVERTIDO O/O- grito haciendo que este se despertara y todos comenzaran a reír

Fudou: no grites tengo un dolor de cabeza –"molesto"

Se da cuenta que anto estaba arriba de él, la quedo mirando en estado de shock la miro fijamente a los ojos y vio cómo se sonrojo en eso se da cuenta que todos lo observan y que haruna le sacaba fotos en eso reacciona

Fudou:*que lindos ojos que tiene ¿espera yo dije eso? no imposible akio fudou jamás dijo u pensó algo así de una chica*sal de arriba mío ¿quieres?-"no tan arrogantemente que hizo que hasta el mismo se sorprendiera"

Anto reacciona y se levanta rápidamente

Fudou y anto: O/O

Natsumi: ¿y kidou?

Mido: No sé, ahora que pienso también faltan Gaby y Endo

Haruna: vamos a la pieza de mi oni-chan

Cuando llegaron

Anto: Oh por dios

Natsumi y haruna: ¡YAOI!

Todos: qué asco

Haruna y natsumi empezaron a tomar fotos y hacen que Gabriela se despierte

Gaby: Mi espalda-"se quejó"

En eso kidou se despierta y se da cuenta de que Endo estaba durmiendo en su cama y que estaban abrazados se separa rápidamente haciendo que Endo se cayese al piso pero este seguí durmiendo

Kidou: espero no haber hecho nada más que dormir con Endo- "asustado"

Natsumi y haruna: ¡yaoi!

Todos: ¡cómo les puede gustar eso!

Kidou: Oigan ¿qué hora es?-"tocándose la cabeza"-que dolor que tengo

Mido: son las 7:20 ¿por?

Haruna: llegamos tarde al colegio

Todos se empezaron a vestir rápidamente menos jesi que estaba sentada mirándolos, cuando terminaron de vestirse se dirigieron hacia el colegio pero no se dieron cuenta de que jesi no había ido

Endo: ¿Qué está cerrado?

Haruna: ¿Cómo es posible?

Natsumi: he chicos creo que se la razón

Todos: ¿Y cuál es?

Natsumi: Que hoy es sábado

* * *

espero que les aya gustado ^^ nose olviden de dejar comentarios xD

**PD: lo que dije acerca de que si el cap 1 llega a los 2000 visto y 10 comentarios iva a poner lemon(? xD bueno les doy una semanita noas para que llege! ;D...Voy a subir un cap cada viernes y si cualquier cosa no llego a subirlo pueden fijarse en mi pag AntoFudouFanFiction asi les abiso ^^ bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap 1 adios besitos :3**


	3. capitulo 2 atrapado kazemaru

Hola ^^ este es el cap 2 esto es una injusticia mis amigas me obligan a subir los capitulos por adelantado -.- bueno este va a ser el ultimo cap que suba por adelantado e.e espero que les guste ^^

/_/

/_/

Jesi: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece TT_TT  
Gaby: le pertenece a level-5

Anto: si nos pertenesiera fudou estaria con haru D:

Jesi: no con goenji  
anto: con fudou -.-

Gaby: se que ta con tachimukay y listo

anto y jesi: jamas! -.-

/_/

/_/  
/_/

PD: perdonen si algunas cansiones no les gustan es que me gustaron las letras ^^

* * *

Todos: ¿Enserio?

Natsumi: si

Gaby: genial-"irónicamente"

Mido: oigan ¿y jesi?

Gaby: no lo sé mido, ahora que lo pienso ella no salió de la casa o...o

Endo: Maldita jesi ella sabía

Kidou: hay que crucificarla

Todos: ¿crucificarla? o…O

Kidou: Emm…Si hay que crucificar a jesi

Mido: ¡Noo! ni se les ocurra-dijo amenazándolos con una cuchilla

Todos: Mido ¿de dónde sacaste esa cuchilla?-"preguntaron con una cara de "WTF O_o""

Mido: me la dio la que escribió el fic que se piensan ¬¬

Todos: O…O

Endo: bueno vamos a lo de haruna que tengo hambre D:-

**-En casa de haruna-**

Jesi había hecho el desayuno para todos muy raro de ella (Nota del autor/ Anto: al fin jesi haces algo-Jesi: ¬¬- yo siempre hago algo no como tu¬¬)

Mido: jesi sálvate te quieren matar- "protegiéndola"

Todos: Emm…. Mido no la defiendas -"con armas de ataque"

Jesi: hice el desayuno ¬¬

-te amamos jesi –"tiraron las armas"

Jesi: ¿De dónde sacaron las armas?

Fudou: la que escribe esta por quería- (Nota del autor: tiene razón esto es una por quería D:)

Jesi: Ah O_o

Cuando terminaron de desayunar

Endo: Me aburo

Kidou: no sos el único ¬¬

Anto: Si jugamos a algo

Fudou: Qué piensas que somos nenes, idiota

Anto: No pero al parecer vos si- "le saco la lengua"

Fudou: Gorda

Anto: cretino

Fudou: Idiota

Anto: tonto

Fudou: fea

Anto: feo

Todos: Ya basta-gritaron-o los matamos –"sacaron armas de la nada y se las apuntaron"-digan sus últimas palabras

Fudou: La que escribe esta por quería está loca ¬¬

Anto: Si la verdad si y creo que son tres ¬¬

Fudou: por cierto ¿tenemos que temer por nuestras vidas?-"apuntando con el dedo a los maniáticos con las armas "-O...O

-Yo lo arreglo-"susurra"- el que no baja las armas no come por un mes-"risa malvada y todos tiraron las armas"

Endo: por eso digo que los tenemos que soltar

Todos: si tiene razón

Jesi: ahora que están todos acá reunidos le quiero mostrar un pequeño video que hice-"aura malvada"  
**_  
~video~_**

Jesi: por esto mismo yo no bebo

Jesi apunto hacia Gaby y kidou

kidou: sos re linda y yo soy muy kidou  
Gaby: a que te refieres que no soy digna de ti- "se enojó"  
kidou: no, no es eso es que sos perfecta y yo soy kidou

Fudou: y bueno pobre con lo que ve esta ciega  
Anto: tú no te metas idiota

Todos: beso, beso

anto y fudou: Etto… más tarde o/o

Goenji: oye yo te conozco de algún lado

Haruna: yo soy la nena que consolaste una vez la que siempre estuvo y esta…

Anto:

No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido

Ni nos borra del mapa  
El que tu no estés  
no te aparta de mi  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
estas en mi mente

Y me pregunto mil veces  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar

Que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar

Porque aunque tú ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?

No se acaba el amor  
solo porque no estas  
no se pueden borrar  
así por así, nuestra historia  
seria matar la memoria  
Y quemar nuestras glorias

¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata

Me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tú ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre

Y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿por qué es tan cruel el amor?

Fudou: eso fue la peor voz que hoy en mi vida

Todos: ¡uuuh!

Anto: oigan que yo canto bonito  
todos: si pero se oye feo  
Anto: malos TT_TT  
-Dos horas después-

Mido: me gustas, no crees en el amor a primera vista jesi  
Natsumi: si creo Goenji sí creo- "lo besa"

Goenji: sos hermosa haruna si no tuviera novia saldría contigo  
haruna: ¿pero vos me dijiste que cuando éramos….?-"Gaby la interrumpe"

Gaby: que se entere todo el mundo y con todo el mundo me refiero a ustedes mangas de mierda¬¬- "al estilo moni argento xD"- que me gusta yuuto kidou esto es amor a primera vista

Fudou: anto te tengo que decir algo  
Anto: ¿Qué idiota?  
Fudou: que yo fui el…

**_~fin del video~_**

Todos: O/O ¿eso somos nosotros?

Todos menos fudou: ¿qué le iba a decir fudou a anto?

Jesi: lo ciento me quede sin memoria

Anto: pero lo escuchaste ¿o no?

Jesi: No  
todos menos fudou: Aaah-"reprocharon"

Fudou: ¬¬

Jesi: ósea isieron cosas raras Goenji casi le metes los cuernos a natsumi Gaby se confesó y mido-"algo celosa"-beso a natsumi ¬¬ y ustedes se preocupan ¿por lo que dijo fudou?

Todos menos fudou: Etto… si

Jesi: ¬¬

-Minutos después-

Anto: quiero helado

Haruna: Oh no tiene el síndrome de midorikitis

Kidou: Oh no esto es grabe muy grabe-"reporto vestido de doctor y haruna de enfermera"

Haruna: Muy bien abra la boca-

Anto: "abre la boca" -¿es muy grabe doctor?

Kidou: esto necesita una operación-"se puso los guantes"-enfermera al quirófano

Anto: ¿espera que?-"asustada"-¡No!

Kidou saco un taladro de su maletín

Anto: No por favor no TT_TT-"grito"

Haruna: espere doctor –"lo detiene"

Kidou: ¿Qué sucede?

Haruna: Es la normal no es la midorikitis

Anto: Maldigo a las que escribieron esto (p-q)

En ese momento ven que todos los observan con una cara de "Wtf O-o"

Mido: vamos a la heladería

-**En la heladería**-

Jesi: Mido ¿es normal comer 20 kilos de helado?

Mido: Si quieres como solo 15 *¬*solo por vos

Jesi: O/O Etto-"fija su vista en su celular" (nota del autor: /Anto-Awww mas amor-Jesi: deja de decir idioteces¬¬-Anto: yo sé que amas a Goenji pero en este fic esta con haru e.e-Jesi: la próxima te mato-Anto: yo también te amo-Jesi: tonta¬¬)

Endo: oigan

Todos: ¿Qué?

Endo: El que este ay con esa chica ¿es Kazemaru?

Todos: Si O.O

Haruna: vamos a espiarlo

Kidou: Haruna como podes decir eso por favor eso no se hace-"enfadado"

Haruna: Lo siento oni-chan

Kidou: tienes que tener el disfraz adecuado y a la persona indicada para estas cosas-"vestido de espía" -por suerte tengo un amigo que es fugitivo de la ley

Haruna: Oni-chan-"grito"-como puedes decirme eso

Kidou: Bueno yo…

Haruna: ¿Quién es tu amigo fugitivo? *-*

Fudou: Yo-"salio de tras de ella todo de negro con materiales ilegales"

Haruna: ¡Aaah!-"grito asustada"

Fudou: A sí que el que quiere espiar a Kazemaru tiene que tener la ropa adecuada de espías e.e

Todos: Hai-"se vistieron de espías"

-**Espiando a Kazemaru-**

Todos se escondieron tras un arbusto

Natsumi: no se escucha

Fudou: para eso existe esto-"saco un coso ilegal xD" (nota de autor/ Anto: no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas)

**~Kazemaru y la chica ~**

¿?: No se kazu

Kaze: Dale será divertido –"insistía"

¿?: no lo se

Kaze: anda dale

¿?: Vale, pero que conste que es contra mi voluntad

Kaze: Emm…. Si te doy esto-"se acerca a ella"

¿?: El que….- "no pudo terminar ya que Kazemaru le comió la boca" O.o

**~de regreso con nuestros delincuentes ~**

Todos: O/O

Goenji: están viendo lo que yo veo Kazemaru tiene novia

Haruna: no puede ser soy su mejor amiga y no me lo conto-"reprocho"-me las vas a pagar- "salto de los arbustos"- así te quería agarra

Kaze: ¿haruna? O.O

Haruna: Por qué no me lo dijiste pensé que me querías-"se largó a llorar"

¿?: Kazemaru ¿que sucede?-"intrigada y algo celosa"

Kaze: Etto-"grito"-¡haruna! 1ro me imagino que tu tribu esta tras los arbusto

Detrás del arbusto: Hei

Kaze: 2do no me agás escenas de celos sin antes decir que sos mi amiga y 3ro aki es solo mi amiga

Haruna: Ah solo tu amiga, SOLO TU AMIGA-"grito enfadada"- mira cara bonita yo soy la favorita de Kazemaru yo soy su mejor amiga entendiste así que ojo con hacerle mal porque te mato con mis propias manos –"apuntadora con una navaja"

Todos: haruna tranquila-"salieron del arbusto"

Kaze: ¿de dónde saco la navaja? –"con una gotita estilo anime"

Aki: sácala de acá me va a matar- "grito desesperada"

Kaze: "Kazemaru la separo"-Tranquila pequeña tranquila

Kidou: haruna otonashi como se te ocurre hacer eso con una navaja-"grito" - se hace con un arma-"le da una"

**~mientras tras los arbustos~**

Mido: me pueden decir de donde mi….- "no terminó de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo"

**~devuelta con nuestros asesinos y Kazemaru~**

Haruna: lo siento oni-chan-"toma el arma"

Kaze: todos ustedes están locos ¬¬-"reprocho"- por eso me agradan-"se une a haruna"- dame todo tu dinero

Aki: Kazemaru-"grito"

Kaze: lo siento me tente por la locura

Aki: ¬¬

Kaze: agradece que te estén mostrando la locura normal

Aki: ¿enserio? ¿Normal?

Mido: Oigan ustedes déjenme solo total-"miro con cara de perrito"-malos

Todos: Awww*o*lo sentimos

Mido: Jum

Goenji: ¿en dónde estábamos?

Todos: a cierto

Todos: danos todo tu dinero

Jesi: oye natsumi, kidou ustedes no roben ya tienen mucho

Todos: O.O

Jesi: ¿Qué? es verdad -.-

Aki: Emm…Kazemaru 1ro_una amenaza 2do_ un intento de asesinarme y 3ro_ todos me quieren robar plata*locos*

Kaze: ¿bueno pueden dejar su locura un rato?

Todos: Emm…no lo sé…es mucho trabajo…de acuerdo pero tú te atenderás a las consecuencias-"inseguros"

Kaze: algo es algo-"suspiro"- bueno mis pequeños loquillos

Mido: loquillos-"se rio"

Kaze: "Kazemaru lo miro con un aura amenazante"-bueno ella es aki Kino es mi sexi novia

Aki: ¿enserio? ¿Sexi? ¬¬-"reprocho"

Kaze: bueno mujer te molestas por todo ¬¬ te amenazan te quejas te quieren matar te quejas te roban te quejas y ahora te digo sexi te quejas ¬¬

Aki: ¬¬

Fudou: aguante la soltería (/O.O)/ \(O.O\)

Haruna: no hables mucho que ahora te toca a vos-"entregándole un sobre"

Fudou: ¿qué es esto? O…o

Haruna: Ábrelo en tu casa a la noche e.e

Fudou: ¿y si no quiero?-"desafiándola"

Haruna: te denuncio a la policía por intento de violación hacia mi hermana

Fudou: okay o…O

Haruna: y tú también toma- "entregándole un sobre a anto"

Anto: ¿si lo abro ahora me denuncias como a este idiota?- "algo asustada"

Todos se quedaron callados y con cara de O.O al ver que fudou no respondía al insulto

En ese momento "intenso" Gaby tropezó y se calló lastimándose un poco el codo y empujando un poco a jesi

Mido: se cayó Gabriela

Kidou: ¿¡que!? -"Preocupado yéndola a ayudarla"-¿estás bien?

Gaby: Me duele un poco el hombro pero si

Anto: ¿mido cómo te diste cuenta que era Gaby?-"pregunto curiosa"

Mido: No lo sé solo lo se

Todos: O…o

¿?: ¡No!-"se escuchó un llanto"

Mido: Jesi-"preocupado"–jesi tu hermana está bien

-jesi: Que me importa mi hermana yo estoy llorando por Guillermo

Todos: ¿Guillermo? O.o

Mido. ¿Guillermo?-"celoso"-¿Quién es ese?

Jesi: ¿¡por qué!? Era tan joven, 8 años pasamos muchas cosas juntos, estuviste en los buenos y malos momentos, tus canciones que me hacías oír ya nadie las me las va a hacer escuchar como vos ¡Te Amo! Fuiste serás y sos uno de los mejores que me acompaño toda mi vida ¿por qué? Tuvo que llegar este momento que yo menos quería

Todos: ¿O_o?-¿jesi estas bien?

Jesi: Cómo voy a estar si acaban de atropellar a Guillermo –"se largó a llorar"-tendrás un muy buen funeral te lo prometo

Todos: ¿Quién MIERDA ES QUILLERMO?- "gritaron"

Jesi: el que siempre está conmigo- "entre llantos"

Todos: ¿Quién? -_-

Jesi: ¿cómo que quien?- "furiosa"

Mido: si quien es Guillermo –"súper celoso"

Gaby: ya sé quién es, jesi sé que es muy doloroso pero ya lo superaras era solo…

No pudo terminar ya que jesi la interrumpió

Jesi: Guillermo tenía todas tus canciones favoritas

Gaby: ¿Qué?-empezando a llorar y abrazando a kidou haciendo que este se pusiera como tomate"- ¿Quién lo atropello?

Jesi: si no te hubieras tropezado nada de esto hubiera pasado

Gaby: ¿Entonces fui yo?

Jesi: Si sos una asesina

Gaby: Lo siento no fue mi intención

Todos: ¿Nos pueden decir quien mierda es Guillermo?- "gritaron"

Jesi: lo mejor que una chica puede tener

Todos: pero ¿Quién mierda es?-"gritaron ya irritados y un midorikawa celosísimo"

* * *

bueno espero que les guste el ultimo capitulo adelantado que publicare e.e ^^ espero que les aya gustado no olviden comentar gracias :) besito :3


	4. capitulo 3: ¡Fudou!

Holis ^^ aqui les dejo el cap 3 :D espero que les guste

Gaby: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece

Jesi: le pertenese ah

Anto: level-5 :'D si nos pertenesiera como dije en el otro cap fudou estaria con haru y goenji no seria malo

jesi: estaria con coenji no con el y si mi goenji no seruia malo TT_TT

Gaby: bueno dejen de sus locuras y dejemos que lean el cap 3 -.-

Anto y jesi: okay TT_TT

* * *

Jesi: mi celular pedazo de idiotas –"grito llorando aún más"

Mido: "aprovecha y la abraza"- tranquila jesi le aremos un digno funeral –"todos se cayeron estilo anime"

Jesi: gracias mido –"lo abraza aún más por la tristeza"

* * *

-en el funeral-

Mido: no te preocupes jesi no conocí muy bien a Guillermo pero te aseguro que no quiere que estés así  
Jesi: tienes razón mido

Mido: tienes que ser fuerte  
jesi: tienes razón- "lo abraza"

Mido: O/O

**~En otra parte~**

¿?: Gracias kidou por la ayuda  
kidou: no hay problema Gaby para eso están los amigos ^^

Gaby se acercó a kidou para darle un beso en la mejilla pero este se corrió haciendo que lo besara en la boca

kidou y Gaby: O/O  
Gaby: lo siento, lo siento no fue mi intención o/o

Kidou: Etto… no importa Gaby o/o

**~en otra parte~**

¿?: Es que no puedes ser más maduro

¿?: Piensas que soy una fruta para madurar  
¿?: sos un idiota fudou  
fudou: lo mismo digo Antonella  
Anto: ¡okama!

Fudou: baka yaro  
Anto: oh baka… espera ¿sabes japonés?  
fudou: no hablo chino ¬¬

Anto: bueno tampoco para que seas ¡asi!

Fudou solo se rio  
Anto: uy no puedo creer que siga ablando con vos

Fudou se acercó a anto acorralándola  
Fudou: asi y que esperas para irte- "hizo una sonrisa divertida"  
Anto: etto O/O… suéltame pervertido  
Fudou: no tienes humor, idiota- "se separó de ella chasqueando la lengua"  
Anto: y bueno que quieres que haga si sos un idiota que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere y no le importa lo que piensen los demás ni como se sienten-"grito desesperada"  
Fudou: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- "anarco una ceja con curiosidad"  
Anto: etto…O/O-"retrocediendo y cayéndose al piso culpa de la silla"

Anto: etto… yo- "se fue torpemente"

**~devuelta con mido y jesi~**

Mido: etto jesi una chica tan linda tierna simpática como vos no tiene que estar asi  
jesi: O/O etto mido

Midorikawa se acercó un a ella quedando a uno centímetros de sus labios se podía notar la respiración de los dos tan cerca cuando midorikawa la estaba a punto de besar…

Anto: jesi necesitamos hablar- "grito desesperas haciendo que esto se separaran rápidamente"

Mido y jesi: O/O  
Mido: ¡No estaba tan cerca, tan cerca!

Jesi: * no puedo creer que me paso, yo no soy de hacer esas cosas*  
Anto: ¿interrumpí algo?  
Mido: bastante  
Jesi: no, no interrumpiste nada O/O  
anto miro confusa  
Jesi: bueno mido anto quiere habar conmigo asi que chau  
Mido: pero jesi

en eso llegan todos

haruna: bueno los que no pertenezcan a esta casa además de jesi, kidou, Gaby y kaze se largan de aquí y no vuelven hasta nuevo aviso ¬¬

Kaze: haruna dejo a aki y vuelvo  
haruna: ¬¬ okay pero eso no es justo  
Aki: porque te tienes que quedar aquí- "celosa"  
Haruna: porque yo lo digo carita bonita

Aki: Kazemaru decirle algo  
Kazemaru mira a haruna  
kaze: temo por mi vida-"asustado"-ahora deciárea estar acorralado por kidou-"susurra"  
haruna y aki: ¡Kazemaru!  
Kaze: no se O/O

Haruna: tengo pastel solo para ti  
kaze: una oferta tentadora… ¿Quién da más?

Todos: O…O

Aki: kazu soy tu novia  
haruna: kaze soy tu mejor amiga la que siempre va a estar a tu lado y no te va a dejar por un hombre de verdad

Kaze: ¬¬ ¿hombre de verdad? ¿Enserio? Y quieres que me quede después de eso

Haruna: vos sabes que te amo mejorcito quédate conmigo

kidou mirando a Kazemaru con mirada amenazante, Kazemaru temiendo por su vida

Aki: oye cara bonita la que le dice te amo a kazu soy yo-"saco una bazuca de la nada y haruna una ametralladora"

Haruna: mira como le digo que lo amo- "apuntando hacia aki"  
todos: O.O – "comiendo pochoclos"

Gaby: todavía no entiendo de dónde sacan esas cosas ¬¬

Todos: la que escribe esta porquería debe ser ¬¬

Kaze: sé que soy sexi pero es una decisión difícil

Aki y haruna se cayeron al piso estilo animé

Goenji: qué tal si las chicas se quedan acá y nosotros los varones y Kazemaru

Kaze: oye ¬¬

Goenji: lo siento me tente…

Kaze: ¬¬

Goenji: bueno los que le decía que nosotros vallamos a mi casa total queda a dos pasos y ellas se maten entre si… digo se conozcan mejor

Chicas: ¬¬

Chicos: qué esperas Goenji vamos si seguimos un minuto más nos moriremos (TAT)-"se van llevando valijas"

Goenji: tampoco es para que se queden a vivir ¬¬-"se va con ellos"

Jesi: bueno nos quedamos solas

Haruna mirando con odio a aki

Aki: el me ama a mí- "le saca la lengua"

Haruna: esta sigue siendo mi casa si quiero te echo

Aki mira para otro lado

Anto: bueno me aburro ¿haruna que asemos?

Haruna: no se

Gaby: bese a tu hermano por accidente O/O- "grito avergonzada"

Todas: ¡¿Qué?! O.O

Gaby: no fue mi intención T_T ahora no sé cómo verlo a la cara

Haruna y anto: ¿enserio? Le coqueteaste todo estos dos días te confesaste borracha en un video que el vio ¿y ahora no sabes cómo verlo a la cara?¬¬

Gaby: una cosa es coquetear y otra es besarlo

Natsumi y jesi: cierto

Natsumi: es cierto es algo completamente diferente y más si viene de Gaby

Haruna: ¿y cómo sabes? Si ni la conoces

Jesi, Gaby, natsumi y anto: O/O

Natsumi: ¿suposición?-"risa nerviosa"

Haruna: a mí no me engañan que sucede ¬¬

Anto: bueno veras*maldita¬¬* ¿no te parece raro que yo siendo un año menor que vos este en tu misma clase?

Haruna: bueno si me parecía raro, pero tenía la cabeza en-"se pone nerviosa"-otro lado

Anto: bueno, yo soy amiga de natsumi hace bastante tiempo al igual que jesi y Gaby

Haruna: O_O ¿qué?

Jesi: y como natsumi nos dio una beca a las 3

Gaby: fuimos al Raimon

Aki: ¿ustedes van al Raimon?  
Haruna: ¿Qué sos sorda o te haces?¬¬

Anto: haruna-"le pega"

Haruna: lo siento

Natsumi: bueno ahora sabes la hermosa historia por la cual yo conquiste américa ¿Qué hacemos?

Todas: WTF O.o

Gaby: ¿cantamos?

Todas menos jesi: ¡sí!

Gaby: jesi canta tú-"con ojos de corazoncitos"

Anto y natsumi: si anda jesi canta

Jesi: no -.-

Anto: si no cantas le cuento a todo el mundo que casi besas a mido-"le susurra en el oído"

Jesi: O/O Hai cantare

Jesi:

Now you know, I do not understand what happens

However, there is never time for anything

I think I do not realize

And I give a thousand and one turns

I tried my doubts

Will wait no longer

And return to awaken in my world

Being what I am

And I will not stop for a second

My destiny is today

And return to awaken in my world

Being what I am

And I will not stop for a second

My destiny is today

Anything can happen

I'll drop everything I feel all around

Anything can happen I'll drop

All that I have nothing to stop me

Now I know, what I feel is changing

And if there is fear, I open doors by turning

I think I do not realize

And I give a thousand and one turns

I tried my doubts

Will wait no longer

And return to awaken in my world

Being what I am

And I will not stop for a second

My destiny is today

And return to awaken in my world

Being what I am

And I will not stop for a second

My destiny is today

Anything can happen

I'll drop everything I feel all around

Anything can happen I'll drop

All that I have nothing to stop me

Todas: eso estuvo genial-"ojos de corazones"

Anto: ahora natsumi

Natsumi: bueno aquí voy

Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi (asi)  
y los chicos mas hermosos  
se mueren por mi  
Diosa, Unica,Bonita  
yo soy asi  
una star una divina  
desde que naci

Soy picante cuando bailo  
soy azucar cuando canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto (aha)  
soy un angel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy fuego cuando me muevo  
asi, asi, asii...

Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi  
y los chicos mas hermosos  
se mueren por mi  
Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi  
una star una divina  
desde que naci

soy picante cuando bailo  
soy azucar cuando canto  
soy locura cuando te miro  
y por eso te gusto tanto  
soy un angel cuando camino  
soy la dueña de tu destino  
soy fuego cuando me muevo  
asi, asi, asiii...

Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi (yo soy asi)  
y los chicos mas hermosos  
se mueren por mi  
Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi  
una star una divina  
desde que naci

toda para mi

Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi  
y los chicos mas hermosos  
se mueren por mi  
Diosa, Unica, Bonita  
yo soy asi  
una star una divina  
desde que naci

una star una divina  
desde que naci

Diosa, Unica, Divina si  
asi soy yo

** (nota del autor/: Anto: jojo me dieron ganas de poner una cansion de patito feo ensima va con natsumi xD va eso creo O.o)**

* * *

Fudou: ¿están cantando?

Goenji: la segunda que canto fue natsumi-"confiado"

Kidou: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Goenji: 1ro porque conozco su voz 2do porque lo grito anto antes de que empezará a cantar

Todos: buen punto

Endo: cállense que va a cantar anto

Fudou: será divertido burlarme de como canta

Kidou: no te creas

Fudou: ¿a qué te refieres? Si en el video canto horrible

Kidou: si en el video

La vos de anto que se escucha hasta en la casa de Goenji

Cada vez que te acercas a mí no lo puedo resistir

Me provocan locas ganas de tocarte, me provocan locas

Ganas de empujarte, cada vez que te acercas a mí, mi corazón

Empieza a latir

Me provoca tantas ganas de besarte, me provocan tantas

Ganas de olvidarte, me haces sentir

Algo que, algo que eriza la piel como

Un fuego interior que me quema

Como perro y gato así día y noche, somos negros

Y blanco vivimos al reproche

Como perro y gato así aguay aceite de la Z a la A

Somos tan diferentes

Cada vez que te acercas a mí, me detengo y no puedo seguir

Me provocan locas ganas de té, cada vez Que

Te acercas a mí ya no sé qué más decir me

Provocan locas ganas de tocarte, me provocan locas

Ganas de empujarte, cada vez que te acercas a mí, ya no se

Que más decir

Me provoca tantas ganas de besarte, me provocan tantas

Ganas de olvidarte, me haces sentir

Algo que, algo que eriza la piel como

Un fuego interior que me quema

Como perro y gato así día y noche, somos negros

Y blanco vivimos al reproche

Como perro y gato así aguay aceite de la Z a la A

Somos tan diferentes

Me haces sentir

Algo que, algo que eriza la piel como

Un fuego interior que me quema

Como perro y gato así día y noche, somos negros

Y blanco vivimos al reproche

Como perro y gato así aguay aceite de la Z a la A

Somos tan diferentes

Kidou: Que te dije

Fudou: no canta tan mal la idiota

Kidou: ella te ama

Fudou: ¿a qué te refieres? –"se hizo el desentendido enarcando una ceja"

Endo: no es obvio que la canción te la escribo para vos

Mido y kaze: si es verdad los dos son como perro y gato siempre andan peleando

Goenji: los opuesto se atraen

Fudou: ¿Cómo vos y haruna?

kidou: a que te refieres él está con natsumi-"celoso"

Fudou: eso quieres que pienses para quedarse con haruna igual que Endo ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar el por qué no tiene novia?

Endo: eso es mentira yo amo a natsumi

Todos esperaron la reacción de Goenji pero él no hizo nada

Goenji: no soy celoso  
fudou: espera solo un poco

* * *

Todas: eso estuvo genial  
anto: gracias, gracias-"albo a su público tirando besos xD"-jesi es la mejor que canta  
haruna: si es verdad bueno ahora yo

Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Era una niña voy a empezar de cero

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Yo sé que el mundo ha cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Que haces aquí si acabas de llegar

Dime porque ya te empiezo a extrañar

A donde iras cuando termine el día

Yo sé que volverás a mi arrepentido

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Lo que nunca fue nunca término

El amor lo vez nunca se perdió

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Haruna: gracias, gracias  
todas: eso estuvo genial  
Haruna: supera eso cara bonita  
Aki: -.- solo escucha e.e

Para que insisto si no es como es  
Tiene colada la cabeza en los pies  
Vive su mundo en su conversación  
Yo mirando el techo de la habitación

Y se aparece cuando no lo espero  
Él no me dice nada y yo le sigo el juego  
Son horas extrañas una alucinación  
Una medicina para mi corazón

Esa que ves no parece ser yo  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Mundo imperfecto

Para que insisto si no tiene sentido  
Llega a mi casa y se queda dormido  
Llama a las chicas es hora de salir y  
Agarro mi celu y yo me tengo que ir

Y se aparece cuando no lo espero  
Y él no me dice nada y yo le sigo el juego  
Son horas extrañas una alucinación  
Una medicina para mi corazón

Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Mundo imperfecto  
Esa que ves no perezco ser yo  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Mundo imperfecto

Siento demasiado  
Pienso muy poco  
Sientes demasiado poco

Esa que ves  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Esa que ves  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor!

Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Mundo imperfecto  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Porque no puedo divertirme amor  
Esa que ves no parezco ser yo  
Mundo imperfecto

Aki: gracias, gracias  
haruna: debo admitir que no cantas nada mal carita bonita  
todas: si es verdad ^^

Jesi: oigan mañana hay escuela hay que dormir

Todas: cierto

Un teléfono empezó a sonar

Aki: mi celu  
agarra su celu y lee el mensaje  
Aki: Awww- "con ojos en forma de corazón estilo animé"  
haruna le quieta el celular  
aki: oye

haruna lo lee con el resto

~mensajes de texto~

celu de Kazemaru: que duermas bien te quiero

PD: sé que estás leyendo esto haruna ¬¬ asi que apara que no te pongas celosa a vos también te quiero

Celu de Aki: Awww como me conoces kaze yo también te quiero mejorcito saludo a oni-chan

Celu de Kazemaru: si lo se soy irresistible sé que me amas (; tu hermano dice que ni se te ocurra soñar con un chico que no Sea el ¬¬

Celu de aki: si claro irresistible ¬¬ te amo, vos sos mío acordaste la pregunta que me isiste  
celu de Kazemaru: si me acuerdo pero no se lo digas a aki que se pone celosa  
celu de aki: ¬¬ malo okay tu arpía digo novia me saca el celular te dejo chau nos vemos mañana besitos kazu  
PD: para oni-chan también  
Celu de Kazemaru: ¬¬ ¿enserio? ¿Arpía? Tranquila loquilla no la mates mientras dúreme e.e nos vemos

~fin de mensajes de texto~

Haruna: viste que kaze me ama- "le saca la lengua"  
aki: 4 años llevamos juntos te lo escondió por mucho tiempo  
Haruna: pero si hace 3 meses el- "se cayó rápidamente"  
aki: el ¿Qué?

Haruna: es hora de dormir-"se fue nerviosa a su cama mientras que todas las seguían"-muy bien Gaby jesi y anto duermen en la habitación de kidou  
Anto: ¿enserio? ¿Quieres que Gaby no salga más?  
Gaby: ¬¬

Haruna: bueno natsumi y la arpía digo aki dormirán en la pieza de mi mama y yo en la mía  
Anto: ¿por qué no Gaby y jesi duermen en la pieza de kidou y yo en la mía como corresponde?

Haruna: ha cierto._.

Todas se fueron a dormir a las respectivas habitaciones

-Al día siguiente-

Todas se levantaron y se fueron a desayunar, en eso toco el timbre haruna se levanta para ir a abrir

haruna: oni-chan  
kidou: hola haruna ¿cómo dormiste?  
Haruna: bien y ¿tu?  
Kidou: bien

En eso salen las chicas  
todas: hola chicos

Chicos: hola  
Anto: ay estoy de buen humor siento que algo va a pasar  
jesi: ¬¬ podemos irnos  
natsumi: si van a llegar tarde- "agarra la mano de Goenji haruna se pone celosa"  
mido: hola jesi  
jesi: O/O hola mido- "se va rápido al lado de anto y Gaby"

Gaby: que paso- "algo confusa"

Jesi: nada ¿por?

Anto: yo sé que paso-"con una mirada picara"

Jesi: tú cállate- "nerviosa"

Anto: donde quedo la jesi que estaba en su mundo

Gaby: es cierto desde que conociste a midorikawa la jesi que todos conocemos desapareció

Jesi: es porque desde que llegue a esta estúpida escuela nada es igual

Gaby: en eso tienes razón

Anto: no es la escuela es que escogimos la tribu equivocada

Gaby y jesi se rieron

Natsumi: oigan ustedes dejen de cuchichear entre si yo también quiero escuchar

Anto: estamos ablando de la tribu que tenemos de amigos

Natsumi: ah…Hei -.-

Gaby: te juro que pensé que no iba a entender

Haruna: oigan ustedes ya llegamos

Kaze: eh…haruna necesitamos hablar

Haruna: claro kaze

Se van

Gaby: de que hablaran

Todos: no se-"miran a aki"

~con kaze y haruna~

Haruna: ¿Qué sucede?

Kaze: yo sé que aki no te agrada pero ¿Por qué?

Haruna:-"se puso triste"- es que ella me robo a mi mejor amigo cuando era niña y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar

Kaze: haruna…

Haruna: además me rompió mi osito de peluche-"se larga a llorar"

Kazemaru se cae al estilo animé y luego la abraza

¿?: Kazemaru que le isiste-"Kazemaru se separó rápido de haruna asustado"

Kaze: nada kidou-"se pone nervioso"

Kidou: entonces ¿Por qué llora?

Haruna: Tobi –"grito llorando y abraza a kidou"

Kidou: ¿Tobi?-"corresponde el abrazo"-¿el osito que te regalaron mama y papa?

Haruna asintió

¿?: ¿Qué paso?

Kaze: nada Goenji

Goenji: ¿seguros?

¿?: ¡Haruna! ¿Qué sucedió?

Kazemaru le susurra al oído lo que paso

Kaze: eso paso anto

Se acerca a haruna

Anto: tranquila haru la mataremos las dos si quieres

Kidou y Goenji: los 3-"kidou y natsumi lo miro amenazantemente"

Goenji: etto…yo soy su amigo ¿no? Tengo derecho a preocuparme

Se acercan todos

Todos: haruna ¿estás bien?

Fudou: lo que faltaba ¬¬

Todos le pegan

Natsumi: tranquila haruna

Haruna se calmó y se separó de kidou

Kaze: tranquila pequeña toda va a estar bien-"se acerca y le seca las lágrimas"- acordaste que vos sos mi novia-"le susurró al oído haciendo que esta se riera"

Haruna: Hai- "hizo una sonrisa"

Aki: kaze

Kaze: ahora no aki hablamos más tarde

Todos: ¡uuuh! Adiós pareja feliz

Aki y kaze: no hablen tonterías ¬¬

Toco el timbre para entrar a clases

Kazemaru se sentó al lado de haruna, anto con natsumi, Gaby con jesi, Goenji con Endo, fudou Con kidou y bueno midorikawa solo xD

Profesor: muy bien alumnos van hacer un trabajo en grupo…pero yo voy elegir a los miembros este trabajo es del rey Arturo (nota del autor/anto: no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD) el grupo se incorporara por 2 personas

Grupo 1

Otonashi y Goenji

Grupo 2

Midorikawa y Higurashi Jesica

Grupo 3

Kidou y Higurashi Gabriela

Grupo 4

Fudou y otonashi Antonella

Anto y fudou: ¡Noo!

Profesor: silencio

Anto: por favor no puedo ir con Kazemaru

Profesor: no

Grupo 5

Endo y Raimon

Eso son los únicos que van a hacer el trabajo sobre el rey Arturo los demás van a hacer un trabajo con 3ro, Kazemaru

Kaze: Hai

Profesor: usted lo va a hacer con Kino una de mis mejores estudiantes del tercer año y como usted es el peor de la clase decidí ponerlo con ella

Kaze: no Hai problema profe creo que nos llevaremos bien- "hizo una sonrisa divertida"

Haruna: oye kaze no podes hacer que Goenji este con tu arpía

Kaze: lo siento pequeña

Haruna: pero...pero

Kaze: él te gusta ¿no?- "anarco una ceja"

Haruna: O/O etto yo…no eso es imposible…espera para que te lo niego si ya lo sabes -.-

Kaze: es que sabía que te ibas a poner asi

Haruna: oye kaze ¿hace cuánto salís con aki?

Kaze: hace 4 años

Haruna: ¿y esa chica de hace 3 meses?

Kaze: etto…haruna eso fue un error que ella no se tiene que saber

Haruna: ¿le fuiste infiel?

Kaze: yo no lo quise hacer es que esa tipa estaba loca y bueno no fui fuerte y cuando me la iba a quitar de encima ella tenía otro y bueno eso me facilito las cosas…pero bueno no le digas nada por favor

Haruna: secreto guardado-"le sonrió"

Kaze: ¿y cómo es esto de que te gusta Goenji? Es decir ¿desde cuándo?

Haruna: O/O etto…

**Flash back **

Haruna iba corriendo destrozada

Haruna: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Ellos me lo prometieron

Llego un árbol gigante y se sentó ahí triste y llorando de repente escucho un ruido

Haruna: aléjate de acá yutto

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Haruna: ¿quién eres?- "sollozo"

¿?: Yo soy Shuuya Goenji-"le sonrió"- ¿y tú?

Haruna: ha...haruna otonashi

Goenji: ¿y porque lloras haruna?

Haruna: ellos me mintieron

Goenji: ¿Quiénes?

Haruna: mi mama y mi papa dijeron que iban a volver para mi cumpleaños y era mentira

Goenji: tranquila seguro su viaje se demoró y volverán en unos días-"la abrazo y haruna se sonrojo"-ven te invito un helado

Haruna asintió, Goenji iba haciendo caras raras para que haruna dejase de llorar

Goenji: dos helados por favor

Vendedor: Hai-"les da los helados"

Goenji: ven-"le toma de la mano"

Pasaron un par de horas y ya era tarde

Goenji: haruna cuando seamos grandes ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-"le sonrió"

Haruna: Hai me gustaría mucho Shuuya

Goenji: es una promesa

Haruna: una promesa

Goenji se acercó a haruna y le dio un pequeño beso

**Fin del flash back**

Kaze: tu primer beso fue con Goenji

Haruna: Hai

Kaze: ¿y por esa promesa lo seguís esperando?

Haruna: Hai…pero no creo que él se acuerde de esa promesa si paso mucho tiempo y además ahora sale con natsumi

Kaze: ¿y entonces porque saliste con tachimukai?

Haruna: no se para que él no se sintiera mal

Kaze: ¿pero tachimukai te gustaba?

Haruna: si pero no como vos penas además cuando kidou se enteró no lo volví a ver

Kazemaru: "con un aura morada"- voy a preguntarle a kidou donde cabo su tumba

Haruna: Kazemaru tampoco para tanto -.-

Kaze: lo siento, lo siento pero es verdad

~con anto y natsumi~

Anto: y por eso le tengo miedo a jesi

Natsumi: O_O mierda hizo eso en 2 minutos

Anto: asi es

Natsumi: no lo puedo creer lo hubiera esperado de Gaby pero de ella

Anto: asi es asi que nunca pero nunca le saques su celular y menos si lo está usando

Natsumi: okey pero ahora no tiene a "Guillermo"

Anto: pero tiene otro

Natsumi: ¿¡que!? O.O

Anto: si mido le regalo uno

Natsumi: ¬¬ cuando no ese midorikawa tras jesi

~con jesi y Gaby~

Jesi: y por eso me alejo de mido

Gaby: vos por lo menos te interrumpieron yo lo bese imagínate la vergüenza  
jesi: si pero vos siempre fuiste asi siempre buscaste las cosas o en esto caso a la persona  
Gaby: si pero lo bese una cosa es coquetear la otra es besarlo TT_TT

~con kidou y fudou~

Kidou: oye fudou  
fudou: si como tranquilo

Kidou: ¬¬ cuantos dedos tengo  
fudou: no gracias ya tengo  
kidou: fudou-"lo empezó a mover"  
fudou: ah… ¿Qué te sucede?-"molesto"

Kidou: a vos que te pasa te estoy ablando hace media hora ¬¬  
fudou: si es sobre Gabriela pídele para salir y listo se besaron ¿no? Bueno final feliz ¬_¬

Kidou: etto… o/o no era eso  
fudou: si claro -_- ¿entonces qué?

Kidou: ¿te gusta anto? Lo veo en tus ojo la deseas-"estilo German Garmendia xD"

Fudou: tonterías esa idiota no está a mi altura  
kidou: pero si es más alta que vos

Fudou: "con una gotita estilo animé"- y te dices ser un genio

Kidou: me estas contagiando tu idiotez no es mi culpa  
fudou: para tu información yo no soy idiota me hago tengo el promedio más alto en todo el Raimon  
kidou: ¿¡Que!? O_O  
fudou: lo que oíste y si no me crees me da igual- "desvía su mirada"  
kidou: te estas volviendo aburrido  
Fudou: ¿aqua te refieres?- "anarco una ceja"

Kidou: donde está el fudou akio que hacia bromas y me obligaba a mí a hacerlas  
fudou: lo estás viendo  
kidou: claro que no

Fudou: ¿quieres apostar?

Kidou: hay una casa embrujada a unas cuadras de aquí si logras asustar a todos te daré 10.000 pesos  
fudou: O.O acepto, acepto isiste una apuesta valiosa con el chico equivocado

Kidou: pero con una condición

Fudou: ¿Cuál?- "anarco una seja curioso"

Kidou: el por que estas asi ¿todo mal despertado despeinado y mal vestido? O_o

Fudou: desde el viernes que no puedo dormir bien doy bueltas en mi cama ensima esta que no sale de mi cabeza y ademas ¿sabes lo que es dormir en el piso y que arriba este tu tonta hermana?  
kidou: oye haruna no es tonta  
fudou: esa no la otra  
kidou: ah anto._.

Fudou: ¬_¬

Kidou: ah por cierto ¿quién no se quita de tu cabeza?

Fudou: esa estúpida sus tonterías sus idioteces su risa su estúpida sonrisa me tiene arto no la aguanto más y lo peor que tengo que hacer un trabajo con ella

Kidou: oye fudou ella te gusta  
fudou: ¿qué? Estás loco  
kidou: por ahora no  
fudou: si me gustara ya le hubiera comido la boca admito que no está anda mal la pibita pero no es mi tipo

Kidou: en eso tienes razón pero después no digas que no te lo dije  
fudou: si eso llega a pasar hago lo que vos quieras un día entero no importa que, lo más vergonzoso que se te ocurra yo lo voy a hacer

Kidou: eso suena bien trato hecho

Toco la campana

Anto: oye fudou quiero que este trabajo se termine pronto así que hoy a la tarde en mi casa  
fudou: hoy no puedo tengo que ir a un lado con el idiota que tengo de amigo  
anto: ¿a dónde?

Fudou: que te importa  
anto: mira si no lo hacemos hoy lo hago yo sola y le digo que no aportaste en nada  
fudou: como quieras total no te lo va a aceptar porque es de dos y si yo quiero lo hago solo no es tan difícil "el rey Arturo" es lo más fácil que ay puro repaso  
anto: O_o ¿a qué te refieres?  
fudou: nada ¬¬

Anto: por favor anda es que solo puedo hoy  
fudou: no que no entiendes que tengo planes  
anto se larga a llorar  
fudou: no tolero ver a una chica llorar- "agarra una caja y le tapa la cara"- ay esta mejor

Anto: "se saca la caja"- eres malo y yo que creía que podíamos ser amigos- "se larga a llorar más fuerte haciendo que todos miren a fudou"  
fudou: "desesperado"- de acuerdo, de acuerdo pero por lo que más quieras no llores

Anto:-"deja de llorar rápidamente"- claro hoy en casa a las 5:30-"le sonríe con una sonrisa enorme"

Fudou: manipuladora ¬¬

Anto: lo sé, lo se gracias (;

Fudou: okey nos juntamos a las 5:30 pero con una condición

Anto: ¿Cuál?

Fudou: que nos juntemos en mi casa

Anto: O/O pero yo pensé que querías ir a casa ya que va a estar kidou  
fudou: si pero va a hacer el trabajo con Gabriela y haruna se va a lo de goenji y según midorikawa Jesica va a la casa de él y no me pienso quedar solo con ustedes tres, preferiría quedarme con kidou pero a veces me arta entonces ¿nos vemos en mi casa a las 5:30?- "Le da un papel"- esta es mi dirección

-En otra parte del instituto-

Kidou: está bien nos quedamos en casa haruna ¿pero tenes que ir a su casa?

Haruna: kidou vive al lado -_-

Kidou: está bien

Gaby: mido y jesi van a estar ai ¿no?

Haruna: nop jesi va a la casa de mido

jesi: ¿Que yo voy a dónde?

Gaby: a la casa de mido jesi -.- a donde más  
jesi: O/O ¿Por qué?

Gaby: Por qué haruna quiere que kidou y yo ágamos el trabajo en su casa ya que anto se va a la de fudou y ella a la de goenji  
jesi: como saben todo eso  
haruna: magia (;  
jesi: que la que escribe esta porquería ¿es la que dice eso?

Todos: Hai  
jesi: la odio ¬¬  
haruna: todos las odiamos pero bue que se le va hacer

¿?: Hola soy… ¿Haruna?  
kidou y haruna: tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿?: Me transfirieron al Raimon  
¿?: hola haruna kidou  
kidou y haruna: ¿tu tambien? D:

¿?: Hai me transfirieron ayer  
anto: hola chi… ¿fubuky?  
¿?: Hai

Anto: ta…Tanto tiempo ¿no?-"desvía su mirada"- ¿Tachimukay? O_O  
fubuky: así es ^^  
Tachimukay: la verdad que si

Anto se acerca a haruna  
Anto: que hacen aquí- "le susurra"  
Haruna: no lo se

Gaby y jesi: O_o

Kidou: te acercas a mi her…  
¿?: oye tranquilo viejo-"lo agarra del brazo"  
kidou: suéltame fudou  
fudou: si claro justo yo, déjalo en paz-"hace una sonrisa arrogante"- por ahora- "murmuro"

Tachimukay: "se asusta"  
fudou: y quien es el pelos violeta  
Gaby: el ex de anto  
fudou: ¿¡Que!?

Fubuky: ¿tú eres el novio?

Fudou: O/O que no

Todos menos anto: le gustaría pero no  
anto: Shirou por favor que dices deja de decir estupideces este engendro de la naturaleza no es mi novio  
Fudou: y bien que me rogaste para ir a mi casa  
anto: O/O que eso es mentira  
fudou: todas dicen eso- "sonríe arrogantemente"

Todos: bueno fudou basta de tus celos

Fudou: tks tonterías

¿?:

la ruta semi vacía, como mi vida sin vos  
quién hubiera imaginado  
que llegaría el momento,  
ese maldito momento de mirar para un costado

y no verte en mis mañanas ni sonreír con tu voz  
es sentirme acorralado,  
es por no haber apreciado  
y yo mismo haber tirado lo que la vida me dio

no sigo mas, no tengo resto  
soy solo esto, barro no más  
no tengo nada, no lo merezco  
vos no me tengas piedad

¿será sólo mi torpeza, o será mi forma de andar?  
no pude seguir tus pasos  
me fui cayendo a pedazos,  
sólo quedaron retazos y no los pude juntar

si no estas en mis mañanas, si no me río con tu voz  
si me siento acorralado,  
es por no haber apreciado  
y yo mismo haber tirado lo que la vida me dio

no sigo mas, no tengo resto  
soy solo esto, barro no más  
no tengo nada, no lo merezco  
vos no me tengas piedad

Anto: esa voz-"se da vuelta"-hiroto-"salta a sus brazos"  
fudou:*enserio otra vez porque hace eso*-"penso molesto" (mas celoso diría yo)

Hiroto: hola mujer que me aplasta las entrañas  
anto: hiro te extrañe mucho mi vida  
Fudou: ¡Mi vida!- "celoso"  
Kidou: cálmate bestia es solo su mejor amigo ni más ni menos-"se ríe"-creo que mi día va a llegar-"murmuro"  
Fudou: Tks… tonterías

Anto: chicos él es hiro mi mejorcito

Todos menos fudou: hola

Haruna: hola hiroto tanto tiempo-"sonríe"

Fudou: oigan pedazos de idiotas

Todos: ¿Qué?

Fudou: hoy a las 9:00 de la noche en la avenida Pensilvania hay una fiesta de disfraces en una casa abandonada y me dijeron que podía ir con algunos amigos ¿quieren ir?-"mira a kidou"

Kidou: por mí no hay problema

Haruna: no se

Gaby: anda vamos chicos

Todos: de acuerdo

Fudou: abiselen al intento de mujer y a su novia

Anto: ¿pero fudou yo no iba a ir a tu casa hoy?

Fudou: si pero después de terminar el trabajo además no tardaremos más de una hora

Anto: en una hora no llegamos a hacer nada…. –"fudou la interrumpió"

Fudou: yo si vos capas lo terminas de acá a un año

Anto: lo que yo quiero decir idiota es que yo lo termino en media hora estúpido, arrogante

Fudou: ¿estas segura? Pedazo de idiota

Anto: muy segura pedazo de alcornoque

Fudou: idiota

Anto: estúpido arrogante

Fudou: tarada

Anto: tarado vos

Fudou: estúpida

Anto: más estúpido sos vos

Gaby: etto... chicos

Anto y fudou: tú cállate

Gaby: okay *-*

Kidou: quien será el valiente para que no sigan…. –"no pudo terminar porque fudou y anto le pego en la cabeza"

Kidou: no era necesario que me peguen con un solo cállate me bastaba TT-TT-"sobándose la cabeza"

Jesi: dejen yo me encargo – "fue directo a ellos con un aura oscura todos la quedaron mirando"

Jesi: si no dejan de pelearse como unos niños de dos años –"los miro fijamente"-les digo a todos lo que le estebas por decir a anto en el video –"susurro solo para que anto y fudou la escucharan"

Fudou: pero vos dijiste que no avías escuchado

Jesi: en realidad si lo escuche

Fudou: per… por eso digo que me callo

Anto: etto…O…o pero yo quiero sabe…

Fudou: ¡nos callamos!

Jesi: yo se los advertí allá ustedes si se callan o no – "les dedico una sonrisa maligna"-¿pero cómo te podes acordar si estabas borracho?

Fudou: es que ya estoy a acostumbrado-"se puso nervioso"-igual cuando estoy borracho digo cosas que no son

Jesi: seguro ¬¬- "se va"

Todos: como los callaste O_O

Jesi: fue fácil les dije que si no se callaban decía…- "no pudo terminar ya que fudou le Tapó la boca para que no hablara"

Fudou: creo que jesi quiso decir que si no nos callábamos nos golpearía hasta que nos rompiera todos nuestros huesos

Todos: O…o ya entendimos –"fudou seguía tapándole la boca a jesi"

Anto: fudou por que no sueltas a jesi…-"fudou la corto"

Fudou: estas ¿celosa?-"enarcando una ceja"

Anto: no, más seguro es lo que tú quieres, pero en realidad….- "no pudo continuar porque un grito no la dejo"

Fudou: la p*#% Jesica

Anto: eso es lo que te iba a pasar, idiota ¬¬

El día pasó volando y todos se fueron a hacer el trabajo

-en casa de Goenji-

Haruna: ya terminamos-"se estira de brazos"

Goenji: si-"sonríe" – sabes desde que te vi me haces familiar

Haruna:-"se sonroja"- ¿de verdad?

Goenji: si pero no me acuerdo en donde te vi

haruna: pero yo si- "susurra"

Goenji: Mmm

haruna:-"nerviosa"- nada, nada

Goenji: ¿estás bien?

Haruna: si, si ¿vamos yendo a la fiesta?

Goenji: vale

-con gaby y kidou-

Gaby: y con eso terminamos

Kidou: viste que no era tan difícil, vaga-.-

Gaby: lo admito no fue tan difícil-"se levanta de la silla"

kidou: ¿vamos a la fiesta?

Gaby: vale- "le sonríe"

kidou: sabes me gusta tu sonrisa

Gaby:-"se pone nerviosa" gra-gracias ki-kid…-"kidou le come la boca xD"- O/O

Kidou: ¿vamos?

Gaby solo asintió con la cabeza

-en casa de mido-

Jesi: no sabía que hiroto era tu hermano

mido: si pero yo soy el tierno

jesi: Ajam… bueno mido vamos a la fiesta

mido: ¿Qué fiesta? O.o

jesi: la que dijo fudou -_-

Mido: ah cierto- "se para"- vamos

jesi se levantó de la silla y se tropezó

Mido: ¿estás bien?-"se agacha para ayudarla"

jesi: si mido-"se miran fijamente"

Se quedaron mirando fijamente y cada vez se iban acercando más y más a uno centímetros de sus labios midorikawa la iba a besar pero …

hiroto: ¿chicos van a ir a la fiesta?

Jesi se separó rápido de midorikawa

jesi: si vamos-"se va rápido hacia la puerta"

mido: te odio hiroto te odio- "aura morada"

hiroto:-"con una gotita estilo animé" lo siento mido no fue mi intención romper la intensidad

mido solo lo miro con un aura amenazante y se fue

- en casa de Endo-

Natsumi: de acuerdo Endo pero tengo que buscar una manera de hacer eso no lo puedo hacer así porque si, además si me pregunta por qué ¿qué le respondería?

Endo: tienes razón

Natsumi:-"suspira" bueno vámonos a la fiesta

Endo: vale

-en casa de fudou-

Anto: si perfecto entonces ya lo terminamos

Fudou: Ajam

Anto: sabes es divertido estar contigo sí que empecemos a discutir

Fudou: lo admito… hay algo que no me sierra

anto: ¿el qué?

Fudou: "se pone nervioso"- na… Nada estaba pensando en vos alta

Anto: ¿alguna vez tuviste novia?

Fudou: No yo no soy de esas cosas

Anto: sos del otro bando O.O

fudou: ¡que! No

Anto: nunca diste tu primer beso Lero, lero

fudou: sí que lo di enzima con la chica que monos me lo imaginaba

Anto: pff ni esa vos te la crees

Fudou: que yo recuerde la que se cayó a propósito para besarme fuiste vos

Anto: a que te réferis con "apropósito"

fudou: si, fue a propósito después te dormirte arriba mío, para mi me amas

Anto: ¡que! Pansas cualquiera nene ademas si es asi ¿qué?-"se puso nerviosa por lo que habia dicho"

Fudou: entonces me amas-"anarco una ceja"

anto: cla…claro que no O/O Idiota

Fudou: te dicen

Anto: a vos-"guineo el ojo"

Fudou: Ajam solamente a vos

Anto: Uuuh no se puede mantener una conversación tranquila con vos ¬¬

Fudou: vos me pones asi loco vos sos el que no me deja dormí fuiste vos la culpable de este p#$% dolor de espalda que tengo

Anto: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Fudou: que adelgaces gorda para que la próxima que te caigas arriba mío por "accidente" como decís vos no me lleven al hospital idiota no puedo creer que me siga juntando con vos me tenes arto querida aprende a comportarte deja de ser una nenita de mama, no me provoques más me tenes arto ¡ARTO!

Anto: "con los ojos llorosos y ganas de lloras" bueno si piensas eso de mi me voy y no te molesto más –"se le cayó una lagrima"- espero que ya no te vuelva a molestas, adiós "se va"

_**Punto de vista de fudou**_

Fudou: espera

* ¿Por qué me siento como que ice algo mal? Si yo cuando trato así a una persona no me importa como termine…Mire la hora y eran las 9:00 faltaban solo 30 minutos para que empiece la apuesta con kidou

Fui a mi cuarto busque el disfraz y me cambie me quedaban solo 20 minutos antes de ir, me acosté en la cama y apareció la imagen de ella ¿Por qué? Desde el viernes que estoy así no sale de mi cabeza no me deja dormir esa sonrisa, esos ojos acaso tenía que ver con lo que dije la noche en que nos "emborrachamos" *-"se ríe"-tonterias, ese dia-"susurro"

**Fin de punto de vista de fudou**

-En otra parte-

Anto: estúpido fudou quien se piensa que es-"se choca con alguien y cae al suelo"

¿?: Lo siento

Anto: no impo…-"levanta su mirada" ¿Fubuky?

Fubuky: el mismo que esta acá con el culo en la calle "se levanta y ayuda a anto a levantarse"

Anto: ¿a dónde vas tan apurado que me chocaste?

Fubuky: a la fiesta de fudou me invito

Anto: ah

Fubuky: ¿no vas?

Anto: no me acabe de pelear con él y me dijo que no lo moleste mas

Fubuky: y que tiene es una fiesta anda vamos no seas ABURRIDA

Anto: yo aburrida jamás-"se va con el"

* * *

-40 minutos después-

Aki: kaze eso que este ay que es –"cara de espanto"

Kaze: que cosa aki

Aki: no lo vez idiota –"grito"-haaaaaaa mierda no lo vez maldito bastado

(Gaby: amen hija que dios te ven diga jesi: y eso que tú lo escribiste ¬¬)

Kaze: que cosa aki no veo nada extraño

De repente una mano sangrienta y deforme toca su espalda

Kaze: Aki por casualidad lo que tú estabas diciendo que mire es lo que en este momento me está tocando la espalda

Aki: si efectiva mente es eso-"cara de espanto"

Kaze: nnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo quiero a mi mama TT_TT

Aki: yyyyyyyyyyoooooo también quiero a mi mami TT_TT

Kaze: a mí que me importa tu mama yo solo quiero a la mía ¬¬

Aki: y a quien mierda le importa tu maldita madre ¬¬-

Kaze: soy demasiado sexi para morir O/O, si quiere llévesela a aki no me Importaría no soy celoso

Aki: ¬¬etto… gracias kaze a hora mejor me pongo del lado del monstro para que te mate -.-

Kaze: a hora eres de fensora de los pobres digo de los mostro D=

Aki: no me provoques Kazemaru porque te puede ir muy mal – "con un aura amenazante"

Kaze: O.O etto y que vas a hacer a ver – "desafiándola"

Aki: te voy…

Mostro: maldita sea me pueden prestar atención ¬¬

Aki y kaze: no vez que nos estamos peleando espérate un ratito más ándale no seas maldito si-"con cara del gato con botas de shuek"

Moustro: *tienen un mostró sicópata que los quiere matar y ellos se preocupan por ver quién es el más malo de los dos sabido que el mas malo de todos soy yo no es justo* –"asiendo pucherito" *mejor los dejo que se rematen entre ellos igual ya les pege un susto con eso me basta* –váyanse cagar negros de mierda ¬¬–"desapareciendo de sus vistas"

Aki y kaze: a dónde vas vuelve que no vez que no nos terminaste de asustar vuelve aquí termina lo que empresas te -.- -"con vos autoritaria"- o mejor no ve a tu casita a descansar seguro que estas exhausto de tanto matar ve tranquilo hijo que dios te ven diga

* * *

-en otra parte-

Haruna bailando al ritmo de la musíca y mientras serbia ponche

Natsumi: Goenji tráeme un ponche de los que sirve haruna

Goenji: vale ya te lo traigo – "mientras camina hacia haruna"

Haruna: ¿quieres un ponche para tu novia? –"sin darle importancia de saber que él tenía una novia y no era ella"

Goenji: si como lo sabes -"con cara desconcertada"

Haruna: no lo sé solo lose

Goenji: bailas bien

Haruna:-"grita asustada"- que es esa monstruosidad

Goenji: no dije monstruosidad dije que… –pero algo molo dejo terminar

Haruna: ¡y a quien le importa lo que acabas de decir lo que me importa es eso que esta esta atrás tuyo voltea a ver!

Goenji:-"voltea a ver y se encuentra con un mostró deforme" – ¿qué es esto?-"dice duro como una estatua"

Mostro: hola

Goenji y haruna miran al mostró y después se miran fijamente a los ojos

El moustro los asusta

Goenji y haruna: - "gritan aterrorizados y salen corriendo, de repente ven una mesa con un mantel" – ven haruna-"la toma dela mano metete abajo de la mesa"

Haruna: ¿estás seguro de que acá no nos va a encontrar el moustró?

Goenji: tan seguro como que me llamo Shuuya Goenji

Mostro: si este lugar es bueno ¿pero de que nos escondemos?

Goenji: no se vos pero nosotros de ti – "se da cuenta que es el moustro y agarra de la mano a haruna y la lleva"

Haruna: tan seguro de que te llamas shuuya goenji

Goenji: bueno un error lo cometa cualquiera, perdón

Haruna: está bien te perdono

Goenji: mira haruna el moustró ya no nos sigue mas

Haruna: ósea que estamos corriendo al pedo Goenji -.-

Goenji: estuvimos corriendo como boludos y ni siquiera nos siguió ¬¬

Haruna: asi que me isiste corre como una boluda

Goenji: lose haruna…e-etto haruna donde te metiste –"ve a haruna bailando con un chico"– ¿haruna que ases bailando con este chico? ¡Si ase dos minuto nos escapábamos de un mostró!

Haruna: bueno Goenji lo pasado pisado dale baila conmigo dale anda

Goenji: está bien lo are

Haruna: mueve el trasero papi mueve el trasero

Goenji: muevo el trasero porque soy un papi muevo el trasero yeah

Haruna: o si lo eres…mueve el trasero

-con natsumi y Endo-

Natsumi: Ya se tardó demasiado con el ponche Goenji ¬¬

Endo: tienes razón puede ser porque ay mucha cola por un maldito ponche

Natsumi: si tienes razón pero yo tengo se ahora no cuando se le ocurra ah Goenji por que él sabe que si dice que es mi novio lo atenderán rápido pero él no, es demasiado orgulloso¬¬ (Gaby: si supieras que tu novio esta bailando con haruna y como baila jajá)

Endo: bueno natsumi no te enojes -"con una de sus típicas sonrisas"

Natsumi: está bien no me enojo

Endo: Que rallo es eso mierda es horrible-"cara de espanto"

Natsumi: que soy horrible

Endo: no natsumi a vos no te dije nada

Natsumi: Ah pensé que me lo deseas a mí ¿y a quien se lo decías entonces?

Endo: a esa cosa que esta ay –"señala con el dedo"

Natsumi:-"grita asustada" que es esa monstruosidad

Endo: yo también me lo pregunto

Mostro: quieren ser mis amigos –"con cara malévola"

Endo y natsumi: no gracias ya tengo demesiados amigos en Facebook si quieres cigüeños en twitter

Mostro: okay pásenme su twitter... hey donde fueron bueno en otro momento cera

Endo: corramos más rápido para que no nos alcance

Natsumi: okay Endo

Moustro: si Endo corramos más rápido para que no nos al cansen ¿pero de que corremos? – "dice el moustro re contentó"

Endo: mierda que es rápido este tío

Natsumi: oye miren un pajarito volado

Endo y el mostró: a donde natsumi

Natsumi: ay –"señala a cualquier lado mientras tira de la camiseta de Endo para sacarlo del lugar"

Endo: Aaah yo quería ver el pajarito –"con cara de niño bueno"

Natsumi: no ves que era una mentira para distraer al moustro Bobo

Endo: yo quería ver un pajarito no es junto como puedes jugar con mis sentimientos asi natsumi

Natsumi: ese es Goenji con haruna a bailando –"con cara sorprendida"

Endo: o si baila Goenji baila

Natsumi: lo mato te juro que lo mato Endo agardame porque lo destrozo yo muriendome de sed y el bailan lo mas pancho

Endo: porque es un movimiento sexi porque me muevo sexi porque yo soy re sexi porque todo lo que digo termina en sexi esta maldita palabra es sexi porque Goenji baila sexi por que haruna se mueve sexi natsumi cópate y baila sexi

Natsumi: Goenji maldito como te has olvidado de mi

Goenji: dale olvídalo y ven a bailar

Natsumi: está bien-"empieza a bailar descontroladamente"- porque soy una diva total una mujer fatal yo soy natsumi soy siempre igual

Endo: ~Oh yeah~

* * *

- con anto y fubuky -

Fubuky: anto mira como bailan

Anto: si me equivoque de tribu que se le va hacer :D

Fubuky:-"se ríe"- que graciosa que sos

Anto: no soy sincera ¬¬

¿?: Detrás de las sombras –*yo te voy a dar a ver imbécil nadie se le acerca a mi anto, ¡que yo dije eso! no puede ser akio fudou celoso de un estúpido como ese no definitivamente no* – "poniéndose una máscara"– es hora de la diversión –"con un aura oscura"

Anto: que mierda es eso -"señalando a una persona horripilante y tirándose a los brazos de fubuky"

anto:-"grita"-fubuky sálvame

Fubuky: pero de que hermosa yo te salvaria de la cosa más oribe de este lugar

Anto: si de eso hablo salvame – "señalando al mostro"

Fubuky: anto de ese moustro que esta por haya casualidad me hablas-"cara de nene indefenso"

Anto: si efectiva mente es ese – "abrasándose más a el cuello de fubuky"

Fubuky: mama quiero a mi mamita TT_TT

Moustro: sueltala maldito cretino quien rallos te crees que eres para abrasarla suéltala en este preciso momento

Anto: no lo ara e.e–"abrasándose más fuerte a fubuky"

Mutro: suéltala maldito cretino –"tirandolé de la mano para que este la soltase"

Fubuky: y si no quiero soltarla – "se abrasa más fuerte a anto"

Mostro: si no la suelta te golpeare hasta que tu maldita madre no te reconozca

Fubuky: pero yo no tengo madre ni padre TT_TT

Anto: tu forma de hablar me ase récordar a un tonto llamado fudou

Moustro: tonto tu abuela y tú ya suéltala -"con voz autoritaria"

Fubuky: está bien –"soltando a anto y asiendo que esta callera al suelo y se golpeara el culo"

Moustro: asi está mejor

Anto: fubuky por que me soltaste estúpido –*levantándose del piso y acariciándose el culo* –eso dolió mucho

Fubuky: lo siento me deje llevar por el moustro

Moustro: corran por sus p#$%& vidas

Anto y fubuky: si como no lo aremos –"mientras se largan a correr"

Anto: "grita de dolor"-mierda fubuky ayúdame me duele mucho

Fubuky: ¿qué te paso anto?

Anto: me torcí el tobillo

Fubuky: si está muy anchado – "examinando el pie y agarrando la mano de anto y se lo pasa por el cuello levantándola del piso"

Anto: cuidado me duele mucho

Fubuky: lo siento-"apoyándola contra la pared" – ¿te puedes parar?

Anto: me estas cargando ase dos minuto me decías que lo tenía inchado y a hora me preguntas si puedo caminar¬¬ sos un estúpido

Fubuky: lo siento me voy afijar si el moustro nos sigue espérame aquí

Anto: esta bien igual no lo puedo hacer -.-

Fubuky se fue a investigar

-mientras tanto con anto-

Anto: mierda ¿cómo nos encontraste?

Moutro: están en mi territorio y no se ban a escapar tan rápido de mi además eres muy linda te convertirás en mi princesa moustro

Anto: ¿un moustro me esta alabando? O/O okay esto es raro pero tierno

Fubuky: ya volví me parece que ya lo perdimos de vista –"alzando a alguien que no era anto"

Anto: eh fubuky ¿a quién alzas?

Fubuky: y a vos a quien más sino

Anto: yo todavía estoy parada contra la pared

Fubuky: ¿y entonces a quien mierda estoy alzando? – "mira a la persona que está alzando"– mierda que eres horrible hermano -soltándolo y este se cae al suelo

Moustro: gracias me hago tratamiento de barro dos beses al dia –"se levanta"

Anto: fubuky que haces ¿por que me miras de ariba a bajo?

Fubuky: Mmm… tú no eres el moustro ¿no? a hora si no me equivoco de persona – "la alza" –y mejor me echo acorrer

Anto: corre más despasio que me mareo

Fubuky: si corro más lento el moustro nos alcanzara

Anto: por eso digo que es mejor que corras rrapido

Fubuky: *corro por que sino el moustro me come, corro porque si no el moustro me come, corro porque si no el moustro me come* –Aaah estoy cansado pero mejor me apuro o sino el moustro me come

Anto: etto fubuky el moustro ya nos dejó de percegir estas corriendo al divino cohete

Fubuky: que el moustro me va a tirar un cohete en el culo mejor me apuro

Anto: no que ya no nos sigue idiota -.- ¬¬

Fubuky: por eso digo que mejor paro de correr al pedo

Anto: y adonde se abra metido ese chiquillo travieso

Fubuky: y aquien le importa lo que importa es que desaparesio de una forma rara pero desapareció

Anto: me duele mucho el tobillo quiero a mi mama TT_TT

Fubuky: ponte esto

Anto: que es eso

Fubuky: hielo que más ¬¬ -"se lo pone en el pie"

Anto: que ases imbécil

Fubuky: te pongo hielo en el pie que esta inflamado que más -.-

Anto: es el pie equivocado bobo ¬¬

Fubuky: bueno un error lo comete cualquiera –"cambiando el hielo de pie bruscamente"

Anto:-"grita de dolor"- duele mierda por que no te metes el hielo en algún lugar ¬¬ pedazo de idiota –"pegándole en la cabeza y a este le sale un chichón"

Fubuky: a me pegas me putias algo más me quieres hacer TT_TT

Anto: un trasplante de cerebro para ti, cierto no existe -.- por lo menos no por ahora por que sino serias el primero de la lista

Fubuky: ahora si te pasaste anda que te cuide magolla

Anto: me parece que magolla me cuidaría mejor que tu o por lo menos me pondría bien el hielo en el pie correcto ¬¬ mentira nadie me cuida mejo que tu

Fubuky: ah menos mal pensé que me cambiaste por cualquier cosa que encontraste por el camino

Anto: no sos inrremplasable para my

Fubuky: escucha anto esa música ven vamos a bailar

Anto: no puedo por más que quisiera ¬¬

Fubuky: lo siento en entonces me quedo a contarte uno chistesillos

Anto: tus chistes son re malos y lo sabes muy bien

Fubuky: esta bien lo se los chistes no son mis fuertes pero estos son re buenos ay te va a gustar ~ Un mejicano entra a robar a un banco con un gato en la mano y dice ariba las manos o apretó el gatillo~ esta bueno ¿o no anto?

Anto:-"risa sarcástica" si fubuky si ¬¬

-con jesi y mido -

Mido: jesi no quieres un helado en este momento

Jesi: Mmm…puede ser un heladito- "no escucho el comentario que este le hizo"

Mido: lo vez somos el uno para el otro – "poniendo ojitos de corazones" -jesi me estas escuchando -.-

Jesi: Eh… si te dije que si quería helado que no escuchas entonces destapa tus oídos

Mido: definitivamente no me escucho ¬¬

Jesi: mido quiero helado tú me dijiste que me ibas atraer helado a hora cumple y tráeme helado ¬¬

Mido: etto aquí está tu helado no me regañe – (Nota de autor/: jesi: vaya tú a saber de dónde lo saco-Gaby: seguro ya lo tenía bien guardadito-jesi: a mí me pareció lo mismo¬¬-Gaby: tú lo tiene que saber-jesi: ¿yo? ¿Por qué?- Gaby: porque tú lo escribiste O…O jesi: se me olvido jeje O/O)

Jesi: -"grita de espanto "que es esa cosa espantosa

Mido: es helado no es lo que tu querías ¿que no te gusta?

Jesi: del helado no te hablo tarado te hablo de la cosa que esta ay idiota ¬¬ - "señalando asi el rincón cemi-oscuro"

Mido: Ah de eso me hablabas jesi agárrame que me desmallo –"se desmalla"

Jesi: ¿Eh?... Dijiste algo no te escuche

Mido: Jesi te dije que me agares por qué no lo isiste TT_TT

Moustro: me pueden prestar atención de una maldita vez

Jesi: Por que no mejo me dejan de molestar los dos -.- quiero terminar de leer mi novela en paz es tan por matar a mi querido Darién para salvar a serena de diamante

Mostro: me estas cargando dame eso para acá -"arrebata el celu a jesi"

Mido: yo que tu no aria eso

Moustro: Ahy que miedo que me da que me va hacer –"con una voz burlona"

Mido: date vuelta y te darás cuenta, espera antes de que te des vuelta te doy un par de concejos 1ro_ nunca agás lo que isiste otra vez 2do_ espero que sepas correr 3ro_ te doy mis condolencias ya te puedes dar vuelta

Moustro: muchas gracias pero no lo necesito – "con una sonrisa burlona"

Jesi: mejor será si pones en práctica lo que te enseño mido correr por tu vida maldito bastardo

Moustro: Mierda, mierda está loca O…o-"Empieza a correr"

Jesi: loca tu abuela de vuélveme lo que me pertenece-"corriendo hasta casi alcanzarlo"

Moustro: mierda que corre esta mujer mejor me apuro o sino esta es capaz de cualquier cosa-"empezando a correr más rápido"

Jesi: si te crees que corriendo más rápido te desaras de mi estas muy equivocado-"al cansandolo y abalanzándose arriba de el"

-En el suelo-

Mostro: por que ases tanto escándalo por un maldito celular

Jesi: no es solo un celular es mi vida – "sacándole el celular de la mano y se va dejándolo tirado en el piso"– además justo me lo sacaste en la mejor parte

Moustro: le pude hacer caso a las advertencias de midorikawa –"levantándose del piso todo adolorido"

Mido: bravo, bravo que bien le diste su merecido a ese estúpido –"aplaudiendo con entusiasmo"

Jesi: si lo sé, en qué me quede ¡ah! si diamante no mates a mi amado Darién

Mido: ¬¬

* * *

-con kidou y Gaby-

Sentados en un sillón y tomando ponche

Kidou: Gaby me podes prestar atención por favor

Gaby: que pasa kidou –"con una sonrisa"

Kidou: te pasa algo Gaby por que estas muy rara

Gaby: yo nada que ver lindo estoy perfectamente o eso creo –"dijo por debajo"

Kidou: dijiste algo O-o

Gaby: no nada –"con una sonrisa"-"Grita"- kidou –"se tira a los brazos y este ce pone colorado"

Kidou: ¿qué pasa Gaby? – "sabiendo lo que pasaba en realidad o eso creía el"

Detrás de las sombras

¿?: Que le pasa a esta loca ya me vio o que mejor salgo de cual quiere forma me vio –"o eso creía el "

Gaby:-"gritando aún más fuerte"-que no se me acerque esa cosa más espantosa

Kidou: si ese moustro es horrible y su interior peor – "abrasándola"

Gaby: que de que me hablas yo te hablaba de la cucaracha

Kidou cayó al estilo animé y en eso vienen todos

Todos: kidou ay una-"desvían su mirada y gritan"- moustro

Jesi: o por favor no me van a decir que no saben que es fudou

Todos menos kidou: ¿¡que!?

Jesi: es obvio si el no está acá ¬¬

Fudou:-"se saca la máscara"- debieron ver sus caras okey 10.000 pesos para mi

Kidou: mierda -.-—"saca su chequera y le da un cheque"

Anto: ¿entonces el que me dijo linda y el que yo iba a ser su princesa moustro fuiste vos?

Fudou: etto…-"kidou lo interrumpe-

Kidou: eso perdí 10.000 pesos pero fudou va a ser mi esclavo por un día

Fudou: mierda me olvide esa apuesta -.-

Jesi: no creas que te vas a librar de mí

Fudou: a que te refiere-"anarco una ceja"

Jesi: les voy a decir a todos lo que escuche esa vez en el video e.e

Fudou: No ella no lo puede saber eso es contra mi orgullo

Jesi: que te duela tu p#$% orgullo

Fudou fue como en las películas (Nota de autor/: Anto: asi en cámara lenta xD) a callar a jesi pero estaba muy lejos

Fudou: Goenji as algo

Goenji obedece a fudou agarrando a jesi de la cintura y la besa jesi abrió los ojos de par en par pero correspondió el beso

Haruna y natsumi: que mierda O…o

Anto y Gaby: el primer beso de Jesi fue con Goenji-" Se agarran de las manos y empiezan a saltar de la alegría"

Mido: maldito bastardo yo voy dos veces que intento besarla y no puedo TT_TT

Natsumi: ya se pueden separar-"gritar enfadad"

Jesi y Goenji se separan rápido

Goenji: fudou por que no me dijiste listo ¬/¬

Fudou: como vi que te gusto no quise interrumpir

Goenji y jesi: ¬/¬

Jesi: pero eso o me va a detener para decir lo que iba a decir

Anto: pero si Goenji lo hace de nuevo te callarías

Jesi: mejor no digo nada

Anto: espera que dije si yo también quiero saber-"se acerca a Goenji y le tapa la boca" habla pequeña

Jesi: vos dijiste que me calle

Anto: pero ahora quiero que hables

Jesi: no

Anto: si no hablas te cánselo la línea de tu celular en este preciso momento

Jesi: de acuerdo lo que le dijo fudou a anto el otro día de borrachera es que…

Fudou: no lo hagas te lo pido por mi orgullo no lo hagas TT_TT

Jesi: obvio que lo voy a decir mi línea de celular está en juego ¬¬ bueno los que le diecia es que fudou le dijo a anto que él era…

* * *

y bueno los dejo con la intriga ^^ jojo perdonen por subir hoy el capitulo y no ayer D: es que mi padre me saco la compu

jesi: si claro yo me apure en pasarte la parte y vos no lo subiste -.-

Gaby: eso!  
Anto: bueno no es mi culpa que ustedes faltaran al cole

* * *

Bueno como sea espero que les aya gustado ^^ besitos


	5. Cosas raras y una llamada Misteriosa O:

Holis aqui les dejo el cap 4 :3 espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Fudou: Etto… por favor no lo hagas

Jesi: se lo diré ¬¬piensas que me voy a quedar sin red estás loco

Fudou: Entonces yo voy a decir algo-"se acerca a jesi y le susurra al oído"

Jesi: co-como sabes eso O/O

Fudou: solo adivine pero ahora sé que es verdad

Jesi: eso no impedirá que lo diga

Fudou: es mi orgullo contra el tuyo solo vos sabes que hacer

Todos: bueno que jesi diga lo de fudou y fudou lo de jesi

Jesi y fudou: No

Jesi: okey tu ganas no diré nada

Fudou: que cerca estuvo eso -susurro

Jesi: si la verdad que si-"se ha cerca de anto"- te lo diré luego-"le susurro a oído"

Anto: no me lo decís a hora -"con un puchero"

Jesi: ahora no, te lo digo después, pero que fudou no se entere-"le susurro cosa que anto solo la escuchara"

Anto: okay tú sabes lo que haces -"resignada"

Fudou: bueno que la fiesta siga

- -Al día siguiente-Goenji se estaba cambiando pero tenía la sensación de que algo bueno estaba por asar pero no sabía que

Natsumi estaba pensando * no se co se lo voy a decir espero que no se lo tome a mal pero no puedo seguir con alguien cuando me gusta otro espero que se lo tome bien porque no sé qué haría si se pone re mal me sentiría culpable * pero en eso alguien toca la puerta sacándola de sus pensamiento

Natsumi: adelante

¿?: Espero no haberte despertado

Natsumi: ¡Endo! no te preocupes estaba pensando -"mientras miraba el techo"

Endo: en que piensas-"sentándose al lado de natsumi"

Natsumi: en cómo le voy a decir a Goenji que quiero terminar nuestra relación –suspirando pesadamente

Endo: porque no se lo decís de una, y aclaras con él y listo creo que comprenderá las cosas

Natsumi: creo que tienes Razón –"sonriendo"-entonces se lo diré esta tarde

Después de la escuela

Endo la mira y le da una de sus típicas sonrisa (jesi: ya saben cómo las que dan en inazuma el anime ¬¬)

Las clases termino y todos se estaban yendo a la casa de haruna para hacer la tarea junto cuando llegaron hicieron sus tarea después natsumi se prepara mentalmente las palabra que le dirá a Goenji

Natsumi: Goenji hay algo que quiero decirte -"estaba nerviosa"

Goenji: si dime que pasa -"la mira curioso"

Natsumi: etto… como te lo digo quieroterminarcontigo-lo dijo todo tan rápido que nadie entendió ni media palabras

Todos: O…o

Goenji: ¡que! No te escuche lo dijiste muy rápido

Natsumi: quiero decir que quieroterminarcontigo -volvió a repetirlo muy rápido

Todos: de silo más despacio-gritaron muy irritados, y con la cabeza alrededor de ella (Gaby: ya saben me refiere a estilo anime esas cuando gritan muy fuete jesi: ¬¬ y yo que pensé que eran cundo tenían alergia a algo Gaby: bueno ahora ya sabes que significa jesi: y tú tienes que entender el significado de sarcasmo¬¬tarada Gaby: TT_TT mala jesi: y a mucha honra)

Natsumi respira onda para calmar los nervios que tenia

Natsumi: bueno pero no me griten que me pongo más nerviosa

Todos: okay ¬¬

Natsumi: lo que quería decir es que…..-no pudo terminar porque golpearon la puerta

Haruna: yo voy- se va para abrir la puerta

Goenji: bueno decías

Natsumi: etto… donde me quede ah sí decía que quería….

Haruna: mama –grito todos la quedaron viendo

Anto: que decís si mama no viene hasta dentro de unos días

¿?: Adelante mi viaje

Anto: ¡mama! que bueno que pudiste adelantar tu viaje

Sra. Otonashi: si las extrañaba un montón bueno ustedes sigan con lo que estaban haciendo yo me voy a descansar un rato el viaje cansa un montón –se dio media vuelta y se fue

Gaby: bueno natsumi quieres terminar lo que ibas a decir de una vez

Natsumi: etto… que era lo que iba a decir O.O

Todos cayeron estilo animes

Natsumi: haaaaaaa ya me acorde

Todos con una gotita estilo animes

Jesi: quieres hablar de una vez

Natsumi: ya lo que iba a decir es que, no me van e interrumpir esta ve verdad –mirando a todos

Todos: no

Natsumi: okey, okey te iba a decir que quería que, ojo la que me interrumpe las descogoto

Todos: okay

Natsumi: decía que, les abier…-no pudo terminar

Todos: ya dilo de una ves

Natsumi: bueno Goenji quiero terminar contigo

Todos menos Goenji: ¿¡que!?

Goenji: si al fin cuanto tiempo he esperado esto –lo dijo mientras bailaba con maracas silbatos

Natsumi: por lo menos finge un poquito que te duele el rompimiento

Goenji: bueno pero deja que festeje un poquito más porfa, porfa siiiiiii

Natsumi: bueno –Goenji festejo un poco más

Goenji: okey, a ver que se me ocurre –piensa un rato –bueno aki va, ¿Por qué natsumi me ases esto yo que te amaba porque? ¿Por qué?–mientras fingía llorar -listo fin de la actuación

Natsumi: muy bien ¿Amigos?

Goenji: claro

Todos: ¬¬ ¿y la pelea? Ustedes son unos aburridos

Natsumi y Goenji: perdón por no romper una relación como a ustedes les gusta ¬¬ -.-

Haruna: muy bien ¿se quieren quedar a dormir?-"saltaba de la emoción por dentro"

Anto: haruna como dices eso hay que preguntarle a mama-"empieza a gritar"- Mama se pueden quedar a dormir los chicos

Sr. Otonashi: claro pero no hagan ruido

Haruna-"cae al estilo animé"-pudiste haber subido

Sr. Otonashi: por cierto kidou te compre 2 entradas para ir a ver el show de barnie

Kidou: enserio si ¿Fudou quieres venir?

Fudou: ¡Que! Estás loco-"finge golpearlo"-nos vemos haya-"le susurra al oído"

Sr. Otonashi: y a ti anto 14 entradas para romeo y Julieta

Anto empieza a gritar como una loca

Haruna: otra vez no por lo que más quieras no

Anto: te amo mami

Haruna: ¡Noo! Piedad

Anto: los invito todos

Kidou: yo no voy me arte de ver esa obra de teatro -.- voy a ver a mi ídolo barnie

Todos caen el estilo anime

Gaby: anda kidou vamos a ver romeo-"seduciendo a kidou"

Kidou: Gaby…No yo quiero ir a ver a barnie y fudou vendrá con migo

Fudou: No, no iré yo sí quiero ver romeo y Julieta

Todos: O_o ¿Qué tú qué?

Fudou: que me miran ¿A caso un hombre arrogante, grosero y mal portado no puede ir a ver romeo y Julieta?

Anto: no, no puedes por que vos me dijiste que yo era una molestia para ti y me dijiste de todo y aun no entiendo el por qué estás aquí -.-

Fudou: etto…Bueno eso lo tenía que hacer para que te vayas no hablaba en serio…Además ese intento de hombre es mi amigo TT_TT sabes lo duro que es que te obligue a ir a un recital de barnie 5 años seguidos por 100.000$ No son mi fuerte

Anto: ¿Kisaweá? ¿Cuánta plata te paga para que vayas a ver a barnie?

Fudou: 100.000$

Todos: kidou yo voy con vos

Gaby: malditos abusadores se aprovechan de mi nenito -.-

Kidou: eso

Todos caen al estilo anime (Anto: si asi es otra vez -.-)

Kidou: va a ir Endo conmigo el si va por su propia voluntad, pero fudou no va a ser lo mismo sin ti ¿Cómo estaré en primera fila?

Fudou: como haces conmigo sobórnalos-"se acerca a kidou"- gracias por seguirme la corriente el próximo voy-"le susurró al oído"

Goenji: ¿Y por qué no quieres ir a ver la obra haruna?

Haruna: todos los malditos años vamos al teatro y ella nos obliga a ver esa obra y si no entramos nos amenaza TT_TT

Natsumi: ¿y por qué tanto gusto por esa simple obrita?

Anto: no se solo se lo dije a hiro

Todos: dimos ¿o te matamos?

Anto: No-.-

Todos: matamos a hiroto

Anto: No, que hiroto no es fuerte y hablara okay le diré-"suspira"- bueno yo cuando tenía apenas 4 añitos de esas asi re tiquitita

Todos con una gotita estilo animé

Anto: un chico que no me acuerdo el nombre

Flash back

Anto: romeo, romeo donde estas que no te veo

¿?: Acá siega de mierda que no vez¬¬

Anto: oh lo siento romeo

¿?: Escapemos juntos bla, bla, bla…Bueno ese no es el punto ¿o sí?

Director de la obra: si, ese es el punto TT_TT

¿?: Si claro bueno me olvide mis diálogos asi que ¿te puedes bajar?

Anto: claro-"baja"-escapemos juntos romeo

¿?: Las relaciones no son mi fuerte pero te diré esto

Anto: o no romeo ¿por qué me haces esto?

¿?: Ahora no te hablo como romeo maldición deja de llamarme asi

Anto: me cortaste la inspiración-.- TT_TT habla de una p#$% vez

¿?: Las palabras sobran asi que are esto-"se acerca y la besa"- esto era lo único que quería hacer en esta patética obra

Anto: etto…

¿?: A imagínate que te ice ese discurso de que yo te esperare bla, bla, bla…Y esa boludes

Fin del flash back

Anto: y por eso amo esa obra-"con ojos de corazoncito"

Natsumi: Awww no sé por qué pero me pareció tierna esa confesión

Anto: además él tenía solo 6 años y yo 4 imagínatelo ahora todo hermoso como hace 9 años ya debe tener 16 años

Haruna: asi que era por eso

Gaby: Awww que romántico…Creo O_o

Jesi y fudou: ajam todo muy lindo podemos ir a ver la maldita obra

Anto: pero tengo 14 entradas y acá solo estamos Natsumi, Gaby, haru, kidou, Goenji, Endo, mido y ustedes dos -.-

Todos: ¿están aquí? O_o

Endo y mido: si aquí estamos

Anto: kidou tú lo nombraste -.- ¿y no sabías que estaba aquí? Idiotas¬¬

Jesi: a anto-"se acerca a ella"-Fudou-"le susurró al oído"

Anto: ¿y el que tiene que ver?

Jesi le respondió al oído

Anto: enserio O_O

Jesi: pero no digas que te dije eh

Fudou: jesi si dijiste lo que yo pienso date por muerta

Jesi: -O/O etto fudou no, no le dije lo que tu creías le dije que por qué no invitaba a hiroto

Goenji: oye jesi ya que tú eres la más normal de todos me acompañas a buscar a mi hermana y a mi viejo al aeropuerto

Jesi: claro, si me cargas crédito

Anto: ya te lo gastaste todo-.-"le aprieta los cachetes"

Goenji: claro cuánto de 100$ para bajo e.e que soy pobre

Jesi: ok 100$

Goenji: okay TT_TT me dejo en quiebra

Gaby: kidou vamos a la plaza

Kidou: si, si quiero-"la agarra de la mano y se la lleva"

Goenji: bueno vamos jesi

Jesi: ¿A dónde?

Fudou: a tu cita con Goenji

Jesi: ¿C-ci-cita? O/O No

Goenji: no es una cita jesi no le hagas caso

Jesi: de acuerdo-"se va con Goenji"

Haruna: quedamos solos nosotros 6

Natsumi y Endo: no nosotros nos vamos-"se van"

Haruna: nosotros 4

Anto: no, no yo me voy a llevar a fudou a un interrogatorio digo a la obra de teatro

Fudou: a un interrogato…-"se lo lleva"

Haruna: muy bien mido quedamos nosotros

Mido: no tengo que seguir a jesi nos vemos-"haruna lo detiene"

Haruna: te acompaño

Mido: okay –"y se van "

Con Goenji y jesi

Goenji: gracias por acompañarme

Jesi: de nada todo porque me cargues crédito

Goenji: te puedo decir algo

Jesi: caro-"Goenji se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído"- Etto…

Con mido y haruna

Mido: Maldición los perdimos

Haruna: si no hubieras parado por helado ¬¬

Mido: bueno lo siento-"carita de perro mojado"

Con kidou y Gaby

Kidou: y por eso amo a barnie

Gaby:-"con una gotita estilo anime"- hay quiero por favor que son esas tonterías de barnie aguante piñón fijo

Kidou: barnie

Gaby: piñón fijo

Kidou: barnie

Gaby: piñón fijo

Kidou: barnie

Gaby: piñón fijo

Kidou: barnie

Gaby: piñón fijo

Kidou: barnie es un dinosaurio que vive en maestramente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente

Gaby: piñón fijo es mi nombre si la bici me responde…-"no pudo terminar por qué le sonó el celular¬¬ (anto no se preocupen Gaby va a terminar de cantar e.e no se van a librar de ella) holis habla Gaby…No puede ser mi amor….

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado ^^ bueno besitos y nos vemos el viernes que viene :D


	6. ¿Como se pueden quemar unas salchichas?

_**Anto: disculpen el retraso del cap sinco como veran a alguen se le rompio la computadora -.-**_

_**Jesi: fueron mis hermanas **_

_**Anto: pero nunca me dijiste cual e.e **_

_**Jesi: te dije que capas due la abriana -.- **_

_**Anto: ah sienrto bueno no importa el temas es que como despues vinieron las vacasiones de verano no pudimos segirla **_

_**Gaby: si disculpen a mi hermanita por dejar las cosas donde no debe -.-**_

_**Jesi: ya els dije que yo no fui -.-**_

_**Fudou: dejen de hablar y que empiese el fic-.- **_

_**Goenji: si tiene razon me estan hartando**_

_**Kidou: si ya vastebate tenemos con que la soportamos en el fic **_

_**Jesi, gaby y anto: irieron nuestros sentimientos intento de futbolistas TT_TT**_

_**Goenji kidou y fudou: retiren lo que dijeron **_

_****__**Jesi, gaby y anto: NUNCA! **_

_****__****_ANTO: BUENO QUI LES DEJO EL FIIC

_**JESI: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO NOS PERTENECE**_

_**GABY: LE PERTENECE A ELEVEL-5 :D**_

* * *

Gaby: enserio, bueno nos vemos mañana besitos te quiero

Kidou: ¿Quién era? -_-

¿?: Hola tortolitos :3

Gaby y kidou: ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

¿?: Brujería

Gaby: oye anto adivina quién llamo-"haciendo vos picara"

Anto: ¿Quién? ¿Quién?-"intrigada"  
Gaby le susurra al oído

Anto: a el-"desinteresada"  
Jesi: de que hablan -.-

Anto: nada

Kaze: verdad o consecuencia :D  
Natsumi: verdad "grito con todas sus fuerzas"

Kaze: porque terminaste con goenji

Natsumi: O/O bueno no sé por qué me pongo nerviosa si yo digo las cosas como son pero goenji ya no es mi tipo

Kidou y fudou: te gusta Endo lo vemos en tus ojos lo deseas-"estilo German Garmendia"

Anto: bueno yo quiero jugar alguien pregunte  
Endo: verdad o consecuencia  
Anto: verdad  
Endo: ¿te gusta fudou?

Todos: O.O acaso pregunto algo inteligente  
Fudou: sabiamente inteligente haber responde Mocosa  
Anto lo besa fudou quedo con cara de O.O asi cuando lo escogieron en el primer partido del mundial xD

Anto: como dirías vos las palabras no son lo mío  
Todos: O.O lo sabíamos  
Kidou: muy bien hijo desde ahora harás lo que yo te diga por un día  
Fudou: ¿hijo? O_o

Kidou: si asi es  
Fudou: lo lamento pero ese trato no cuenta cruce los dedos  
Kidou: maldito bastado

Goenji: bueno sigamos  
jesi: verdad o consecuencia para fudou kidou y goenji  
Los 3 se pusieron en ronda  
Los tres: consecuencia  
Kidou y goenji: conste que asedemos a esto porque goenji nos va a dar dinero  
Jesi le susurra a anto, Gaby, natsumi, haruna y aki que griten  
las 6: queremos que cantes "como te gusta este bombón" de la pelú ;D con el bailecito y todo e.e  
kidou: un barnie en tamaño real y lo hago  
Fudou: una noche de locura "cara pervertida mientras ve a anto" y lo hago  
Jesi: bueno total es anto nadie importante  
Anto: O/O O-oye que me guste no quiere decir que haría esas cosas -/-

Haruna: bueno a cantar y a bailar que después mi oni-chan va a tener su barnie y fudou su noche de lujuria xD  
Anto: oye O/O

Goenji fudou y kidou: (imagínenselo bailando tambien e.e)  
Levantando bien las manos...porque este cuerpo es un afano

Cuida bien a tu secretaria... Porque me va a comer con ganas

Y yo te digo...STOP, que te gusta este bombón, te Moris

De la emoción, se te para el corazón, cuando vengo y cuando

Voy Y yo te digo...STOP, que te gusta este

Bombón, te morís de la emoción, se te para el corazón...

Cuando vengo y cuando voy Bombón

Todas las chicas: los amamos  
Anto:-"con una bazuca"- atrás perras el fudou es mío  
Gaby: atrás hijas de p#$% que kidou es mío- "con una ametralladora"  
Todas: O_O okey-"retroceden  
Fudou: canten una canción ustedes tres Jesica Gabriela y Antonella  
Las tres: okey  
Kidou: con una corío gracioso e.e

Anto: okey todo por nuestros fans

JESI: Yo tengo una prima que se llama Lupita,

Y ella tiene un novio que se llama Antonio,

Y cuando su novio la viene a visitar

Comienza el problema cuando la quiere abrazar.

ANTO: Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dale un beso a Lupita que tu mami no nos mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.  
Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dale un beso a Lupita que tu mami no los mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.

GABY: Yo tengo una prima que se llama Lupita,  
ella tiene un novio que se llama Antonio  
y cuando su novio la viene a visitar  
comienza el problema cuando la quiere abrazar.

Las 3: Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dame un beso a Lupita que tu mami no los mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.  
Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dale un beso a Lupita que tu mami no los mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.

Anto y Gaby: Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dale un beso a Lupita que tu mami no los mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.  
Saca la mano Antonio que mamá está en la cocina,  
dale un beso a Lupita que tu mami no los mira,  
saca la mano Antonio que me puedo entusiasmar,  
y si mamá nos viera nos tendremos que casar.  
Todos los chicos con la boca abierta y hemoragia nasal xD

Gaby: ahora quiero cantar una yo sola e.e

Pedaleando por las calles  
Voy por la ciudad  
La guitarra es mi espalda  
Me invita a cantar.

Piñón Fijo es mi nombre si la bici me responde,  
Piñón Fijo es mi nombre si los chicos me responden.

Si en el parque veo chicos  
Me quedo a jugar  
Les regalo unos mimos  
Y ellos cantarán.

En tu casa, en tu escuela  
Y en la peatonal  
En tu barrio, en tu plaza  
Te invito a cantar.

Kidou: esta es la guerra Gabriela

Barnie es un dinosaurio  
que vive en nuestra mente  
y cuando se hace grande  
es realmente sorprendente

Él le brinda su amistad  
a grandes y pequeños  
después de la escuela  
juegan todos muy contentos

Barnie nos enseña  
muchos juegos divertidos,  
el ABC y el 123  
tambien son tus amigos

Barnie viene a jugar  
cuando lo necesitas,  
el tambien te ayudara  
si crees en fantasías

Haruna: estábamos tan bien jugando a verdad o consecuencia TT_TT

Natsumi: ya sé por qué no vamos a la casa de haru y anto y yo les cocinamos algo para comer

Todos menos jesi y Gaby: ¡si!

~en casa de haruna~

Natsumi y anto estaban en la cocina cocinando cuando de repente se escuchó una explosión todos que estaban en el living se fueron a ver que paso

Todos: que pasó  
Anto: mira fudou te ice salchichas- "con una cara re tierna" (imagínense las caras más tiernas que puede existir en el mundo)  
todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la mitad de la cocina quemada y la otra con deliciosas variedades de comida  
Natsumi estaba en el lado donde no estaba quemado y anto con la cara un tierna xD y con salchichas quemadas y ella quemada  
Natsumi: a comer anda fudou come mi comida  
Fudou: ¿Cómo pudo quemar unas salchichas? O_o  
Fudou vio la cara de tristeza que puso anto al escuchar lo que dijo y agarro unas salchicha y se la comió lo más bien  
Fudou: esta rica déjame las otras en la mesa  
Todos: O.O esa fudou tu amor es más fuerte tenes corazón e.e  
Fudou-tonterías-"bufo"  
Los demas menos jesi y Gaby agarraron la comida de natsumi y la escupieron todos menos Endo  
Anto: me voy a bañar-"le da un beso en la mejilla a fudou"  
Goenji: natsumi ¿desde cuándo la gelatina es salada?  
Endo: esta rica-"intentando tragar"  
Natsumi gracias Endo-"lo abraza"  
Endo: de nada O/O

Jesi: yo me voy a comer a otro lado –"se va"

¿?: Hola ¿cómo están? Tanto tiempo  
Gaby: hola -"lo abraza"  
¿?: Mira me encontré con alguen y entonces la traje

* * *

**_ANTO:bueno asta qui el cap 5 :D espero que les aya gustado_**

**_FUDOU: AL FIN ISISTE ALGO INTERESANTE_**

**_ANTO: QUE CUANDO TE EBSE_**

**_FUDOU: PUEDE SER_**

**_ANTO: YO SABIA QUE YU ME AMAS_**

**_FUDOU: DIRIA QUE SI PERO IRIA CONTRA MI ORGULLO_**

ANTO: METE TE TU MALDITO ORGULLO EN EL OR...-"JESI LA DETIENE"

**_JESI: JOVENSITA HAY NIÑOS LEYENDO ESTO _**

**_ANTO: TT_TT LO SIENTO_**

**_JESI: COMO SEA Y ASTA LUEGO_**

**_GABY: ADVERTENCIA NO VAMOS A PROMETER QEU EL PROXIMO VIERNES SUBIREMOS OTRO CAP ASTA SABER BIEN QUE HACEMOS_**

**_ANTO: SI POR QUE NOSOTRO HACEMOS EL FIC EN EL COLE _**

**_FUDOU: CLARO MES QUE A ESTUDIAR VAN A HACER EL FIC ASI LES VA A IR COMO YO ROBANDO POR AY VIOLANDO GENTE DIGO ROBANDOLE A LA _****_GENTE_**

**_ANTO: TU CAYA e.e ASI ES HACEMOS EL FIC EN EL COLE ;d POR QUE SOMOS RE REBELDES BESITOS :* ME VOY A VIOLAR A FUDOU DIGO A PEGARLE A FUDOU_**

FUDOU: QUE ME VAS A QU...-"SE LO LLEVA" 

**_GABY Y JESI: ASTA EL PROXIMO CAP LOS QUEREMOS ;D_**


	7. La Novia De Fubuky, LaDesgracia De Fudou

**Bueno mis pequeños loquillos/as aqui les dejo el cap 6 ^^ espero que les gusten perdonen la demora pero aqui esta listo para ser leido por nuestros sexys lectores  
Y no no los estoy alabando es que se donde viven e.e y los miro todos los dias a la misma hora xDDD Ok no ._. xd Los observo e.e **

* * *

Gaby: te extrañe mucho Axel-"lo abraza"

Axel: yo también muñeca

Todos: ¿Muñeca?

Gaby: a si él es mi...

¿?: ¿Endo sos vos?

Endo: si soy yo

¿?: Endo!-"grito emocionada"

Endo: que si soy yo

¿?: ¿No te acurdas de mí?

Endo: no

¿?: Endo soy tu prima -_-

Todos cayeron al estilo anime

Endo: ¿tengo prima?

¿?: No te acurdas de mí -.-

Endo: Juan

¿?: Estúpido soy mujer

Endo:-"pensativo"- Ha si ya no, no me acuerdo

¿?: A ver si esto de ayuda a recordar-"le pega "

Endo:-"reacciona"- ha si, si ya me acuerdo Eliana… Ah no yo no tengo ninguna prima llamada Eliana

¿?: Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy -_-

Endo: enrique "dijo entusiasmado"

¿?: Que no soy hombre idiota-"le pega"

Endo: Goenji primo mío

Goenji: estoy aca idiota y no soy tu primo-"le pega"-por suerte además soy hombre

Endo: eso Nadie lo sabe bien mira si eres transexual

Goenji-"gritando como vegeta cuando se puso celoso y Endo como Goku asustado"- como te atreves a decir eso, seguramente no sabes ni que significa eso pedazo de idiota hijo de-"todos le taparon la boca"

Todos: hay chicos leyendo esto -.-

Endo: bueno pero no te enojes

Goenji: que no me enoje-"mascullo en vos baja"- QUE NO ME ENOJE QUIERES QUE NO ME ENOJE-"grito furioso"

Jesi: goenji cálmate-"lo miro desafiante"

Goenji: genial ahora le tengo que hacer caso a una nenita

Jesi: que diji…

No pudo terminar ya que una ráfaga los hizo volar a todos diciendo"CONPERMISO QUE ME HAGO"

Anto: aaaahhhhh Fubukyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Todos: fubuky pervertido

Todos fueron ver a anto y vio que estaba tirada en la puerta

Natsumi: o no fubuky violo a anto

Gaby: que rápido entonces

Anto: dejen de hablar idioteces-"les grito"- estaba por entrar y me saco del baño TT_TT

En eso fubuky sale del baño más tranquilo

Fubuky: alabado sea dios por inventar el baño

¿?: Fubuky mi amor-"salto hacia el"

Fubuky: atrás perra que tengo novia y te advierto que no me lave las manos

¿?: Si y soy yo… eres un asco Fubuky

Fubuky: mentira porque mi novia es hermosa y tú debes ser horrible-"dijo intentado alejarla"- te advierto no me lave las manos y no temo usarlas

¿?: Lávate las mano Shirou fubuky –"grito furiosa"

Fubuky: solo hay dos persona que me llaman por mi nombre completo cuando están enojadas conmigo-"abrió un ojo"- Suko-"intenta abrazarla pero esta lo detiene"

Suko: lávate las manos -.-

Endo: me suena ese nombre-"se queda pensativo"- ah yo tengo una prima que se llama Etsuko

Etsuko: y soy yo Endo

Endo: ay y la chica que estaba aca-"miro para todos lados"- ay Etsu a que no me vas a creer recién había una chica igualita a vos diciendo que era mi prima pff quien se cree esa que Yo el gran Satoru Endo olvidaría a sus primas

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime jesi tenía un vaso de agua en la mano y escupió y se empezó a cagar de risa (literalmente se cago O.o)

Jesi: gran Satoru Endo para maestro Jajajajaj no enserie Jajajajaj tu ajajajajajaaj

Endo: de que te ríes te sientes bien estas roja

Etsuko: ay Endo nunca cambiar… atrás fubuky lávate las manos e.e

Fubuky: pero yo ya me las lave

Etsu: que te las laves te eh dicho

Fubuky: pero Suko

Etsu: QUE TE LAVES LAS MANOS TE HE DICHO CARAJO-"Grito"

Fubuky entro al baño abrió la canilla y se mojó las manos

Fubuky: listo Suko

Etsu: con agua y jabón-"grito"

Fubuky: pero ya me las…

Etsu: me estas cuestionando lo que te digo "con un aura amenazante "

Fubuky: no, no, no-"entro al baño y se lavó las manos con agua y jabón"- hay esta mi amor

Etsu: ahora si dame un abrazo-"Fubuky se acerca a ella y la abraza"

Anto: ¿y la Gaby?

Gaby: estoy aca -_- es la jesi la que falta

Anto: Aaah ¿está abajo?

Haruna: no arriba -.-

Mido: cómo vas a confundir a mi jesi con ESTA" recalcando la última palabra "

Goenji: por qué dices que es tu jesi si no son nada

Mido: muy pronto lo será

Gaby: claro en tus sueños jesi se fijara en ti

Mido: para tu información casi nos besamos dos veces ¡DOS!

Anto: y goenji la beso-"le saca la lengua"

Mido: y lo odio por eso… pero algún día será mía

Jesi: estoy aca carajo -.-

Anto: bueno bajemos ^^

Kidou: ¿no te tenías que bañar? O.o  
Anto: pues mientras mido pensaba en jesi yo me estaba bañando por qué crees que le saque la lengua de adentro del baño -.-  
Kidou: Aaah buen punto

Todos bajaron

Anto: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Fudou-"grito al ver a akio en el suelo semi muerto"- o por dios porque no pueden hacer algo no ven que está casi muerto… hay no ahora que voy hacer-"abraza a fudou mientras llora"  
Axel: hola lindura

Anto: oh no-"lo empuja haciendo que se lastimara contra la mesa"- mi corazón está jugando con migo Acaso esa vos es de él-"se da vuelta"- oh por dios esa explosión me hiso mal a la mente  
Alex: oye lindura calma…. ¿Cocinaste verdad?

Anto: Si, espera ¿no eres producto de mi imaginación? O.O

Alex: no lindura no lo soy  
Anto: Axel-"lo abraza"

En eso fudou la separa de alcen haciendo que lo mire a el  
Fudou:-"con una expresión re tierna"-Que carajos le pusiste a esas salchichas mujer-"muriendo vivo xD"

Anto: bueno veamos-"se da vuelta haciendo que fudou se caiga"- le puse agua y salchichas ha y el colorante dijo saborizante que esta allá-"señalo con el dedo"  
Haruna: anto esto no es saborizante ni colorante esto es veneno de ¡ratas! Y como le vas a poner eso a las salchichas y sabes perfectamente que solo se hacen con agua -.-

Todos: llevemos a fudou al hospital

Fudou: Si….-"con su último aliento xD"

Todos subieron a fudou en una camilla de hospital a la ambulancia de kidou (Anto: Así es cuando kidou era chiquito quería una ambulancia de juguete y bueno el papa entendió una ambulancia xD) anto como viuda llorando mientras asfixiaba a Axel

Anto: fudou TT_TT  
Axel: hei lindura cálmate mira quieres pastel  
anto dejo de llorar y comió el pastes

Anto: sabes no sé por qué estoy llorando

Natsumi: porque el pequeño arrogante, mal portado y grosero es todo para vos  
Anto: -.- perdona acaso me estás diciendo que lo amo

Natsumi: lo dijiste vos no yo -.-  
Anto: y si es asi que señorita Satoru  
Natsumi: retráctate de lo que dijiste  
Aki: ya déjense de pelear -.-  
Todos: de donde apareciste O.o  
Aki: porque soy re yo entonces hago magia ;D  
Kaze: nos colamos vinimos al funeral de Fudou asi re nosotros :D  
Todos con una gotita de sudor estilo anime  
Goenji: dejen de hablar idioteces

Cuando llegaron al hospital anto fue directo hacia dentro y trajo a un doctor  
Anto: mire doctor este podre animal  
Kidou: anto es fudou no un animal  
Anto: por eso mismo cariño ;D bueno como seguía mire este pequeño animal asqueroso digo arrogante (Anto: jojo lo amo pero me gusta tratarlo asi xD) tiene algo en su estómago por alguna razón nadie sabe que le sucedió  
Endo: si todos sabemos si lo intoxicaste con tus salchichas quemada

Anto: idiota-"le pega"- y como dije doctor nadie sabe el por qué

Abrieron la puerta traseras de la ambulancia entonces se dieron cuenta del que estaba en la camilla no era fudou si no….

* * *

_**Fudou: oh por dios mujer como en vas a intoxicar con salchicha y lo peor de todo como se pudieron quemar... pobre del que sea tu marido **_

_** Jesi: Yo lo0 estoy viendo y empieza con F- y termina con udou** _

_**Fudou: acaso será Futanudou maldito me las pagaras**_

_**Gaby: quien es ese ¿? O.o bueno no importa ahora lo importantes es que subimos el capi! Siii :D **_

_** Anto: eso es verdad ;D bueno mis queridos niños les queremos decir que la pequeña picarona de jesi quiere poner lemon xD Y Gaby y yo como **_

_**somos unos angelitos OJ decidimos preguntarles a ustedes que opinan de si lo ponemos o no **_

_** Jesi: heyyyyyy -.-**_

_**Gaby: solo manden un mensaje a call pipi (el que ve sin codificar va a entender xD) y bueno zárpense como quieras :D **_

_** Anto: y yo veré Yuri asi re sexi con mi amiga Gaby Ah que **_

_** Gaby: no me metas en tus asuntos yuristas e.e **_

_** Fudou: y resulta que el pervertido son los hombres Ash pero me gusta, me gusta **_

_** Anto: No te metas maldito animal **_

_** Fudou: a mí no me grites mocosa descarada**_

_**Jesi: bueno antes de que se morfen uno a otro los dejaremos Ai con la intriga de quien era el que estaba en el lugar de fudou **_

_** Gaby: antes de ver inazuma eleven acuérdense de que Kidou es mío malditas perras! **_

_** Jesi: aléjense de goenji p$%&s e.e **_

_** Anto: y de mi animal tambien digo fudou tambien e.e mocosas **_

_** Jesi y anto: y de la mitad de kazemaru tambien e.e porque es nuestro zorras e.e **_

_** Anto, jesi y Gaby: las/los amos besitos y gracias por leer locura en inazuma ;D **_


	8. Al cuidado de fudou O algo asi xD

capítulo 7

Al cuidado de fudou

Todos: Midorikawa que haces ai

Mido: duermo que les parece -.- -"saca un helado de la nada y lo come"

haruna: de dónde saca tantos helados-"una gotita estilo anime"

Kidou: y fudou

Mido: como te atreves a decirme eso como piensas que le haría eso a tu hermana soy débil lo admito acaso no sabes lo que

es un perro, por favor TT_TT tito te extraño

todos: O.o watt

Mientras midorikawa decía cualquier cosa fudou pasaba lentamente por detrás de ellos en silencio para que no lo vieran pero

una persona lo vio

Mido: no te metas con mi perro! y mucho menos con mi madre e.e

Kidou: mido en que momento mencione a tu madre y QUE HICISTE CON MI HERMANA-"GRITO"

mido: o bueno no mucho fue rápido medio duro grito algunas veces pero la pasamos bien

Kidou pálido con unas ganas de matar a midorikawa

haruna: midorikawa que dices claro que fue duro es muy difícil hacer eso con vos sos un desastre-"todos intentando aguantar

la risa"-pero estuvo rico lástima que tuve que dar todo yo

Kidou tratando de no morirse vivo

Mido: si lo sé pero te gusto o no :D

Haru: si obvio que me gusto si sabía a chocolate *-* lo ame

Todos: o por dios son un asco

Haruna: si todo el mundo la hace, solo que necesitamos práctica era la primera vez

Kidou: a no midorikawa me las pagaras me las pagaras maldito infeliz, como te atreves a sacarle todo lo que tiene mi hermana

sos un infeliz te matare

Mido: pero no lleve plata que queres que haga que le deje sin pagar a heladero

Haru:-"reaccionando"- o por dios mido creo que todos malpensaron D: acaso alguien no puede espiar a jesi y a goenji

En paz sin que empiecen a malpensar

Jesi y goenji: ¿que ustedes qué? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿cómo? ¿porque?-"gritaron"

Mido y haru: cuando: hace uno días donde: en el aeropuerto como: helado comimos helado por eso después lo perdimos

de vista pero estuvo genial ¿por qué?: no se

Mido: estábamos aburridos y celosos

Todos: te gusta goenji O-o

Haru: O/O pff claro que no tonterías

Goenji: hay que bueno porque tengo novia y no te quería ilusionar

Haru: y la promesa TT_TT

Goenji: que promesa

Natsumi: que como es posible que tengas novia

Goenji: natsumi vos y yo ya ter...

Natsumi: no es justo yo tendría que tener novio antes que vos TT_TT esto es injusto Endo sos mi nuevo novio

Endo: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"bailando como Egipto"- oh si soy novio d natsumi oh si

Todos: O.o watt

Gaby: te salió bien el plan

Endo: pero nosotros no éramos novios antes de que termines con goenji

Goenji: me engañaste con mi mejor amigo

Natsumi: etto...

Goenji bueno que se le va hacer nunca me gustaste salí con vos por la apuesta que le hice a kazemaru

Kaze no me metas en tus quilombos

Natsumi: que apuesta

Goenji: nada importante

natsumi: bueno

Gaby: que promesa le isiste a haruna? quiero saber *-*

Goenji: la verdad no se O.o-"pensativo"

Haru: etto...

Kaze: la que le dijiste que cuando sean grandes iban a ser novios-"recibe un buen golpe de haruna en la cabeza"- no es

mi culpa que te enamores de e desde el primer momento en que lo viste-"recibe otro golpe de haruna"

Kidou: por favor alguien más quiere que me agarre un infarto solo díganlo que me muero

el celu de Gaby suena y ella atiende

Gaby: holis

¿?: Habla Gaby

Gaby: la misma la emperadora de todos los hombres las diosa del amor

Jesi: ai no ya empezó

Gaby: cállate déjame terminar. Donde iba a sí. La diosa del amor la cupido de todos la mujer que3 desean todos

lo hombre la gemela más hermosa y la cuan no está go..-"jesi le saca el celular#

jesi: YA DILE DE UNA MALDITA VES QUIEN CARAJO ERES, NO LA SOPORTE UNA VEZ NO LA SOPORTARE DOS

Gaby: oye devuelve-"se lo quieta"- hola

¿?:vuelvo en un par de días

Gaby:-"gritando de la emoción"-jesi, jesi vuelve en un par de días...para ¿quién sos?

Todos caen al estilo anime

¿?: no cambias más soy yo

Gaby: espera hay ya se tichi sos vos

Tichi: no me digas asi que lo adiós

Gaby: jesi, jesi tichi vuelve en un par de días

Jesi me alegro por ti, ¿quién carajos es tichi? bue no me importa al fin y al cabo es su novio

Kidou se casi se desmaya pero haruna le pega para que no lo haga

Gaby: ambos tichi-"cuelga"- que no es mi novio maldita gorda

Jesi: gorda lo estarás tu maldita engendra de la naturaleza

Anto: no te robes mis frases e.e-"se va"

Kaze: no estábamos hablando del enamoramiento de haruna hacia goenji-"recibe otro golpe de haruna"

Jesi: goenji tiene novia no creo que te de bola bueno al fin y al cabo estábamos hablando de fudou ¿Done esta?

Gaby: anto debe saber

Todos: ¿y anto?

Gaby: esto estaba todo fríamente calculado ella fingió intoxicarlo para huir junto a e..

Anto: hola ^^

Gaby: cagas mis ilusiones amorosas

Anto: para lika para ;D

Gaby: no la menciones mira si aparece

Anto: no creo mira su estado en Facebook

*Facebook*

lika

CON MI AMORSITO EN LAS PLAYA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS

a toko y Tsunami le gusta esto 1 comentario

kogure: shishishi

Haruna: Kogure no arruines el estado de lika

Kogure: *huye*

Lika: tarde ya me lo cagaron -.-

Ichinose: no te enojes lika ven vamos a la playa

Lika: ayyy si amorcito

*salir del Facebook*

anto: Kogure te ama

Haruna: tonterías kogure me quiere como una hermana ¿o no hermanito?

Kidou:¿QUE? ¿TE QUIERE? ME LAS PAGARAS KOGURE

Haru: hay dios ni quererme como hermana puede D:

Kidou: NO yo soy tu hermano

haru: Si hombre tú eres mi hermano

Fubuky: ¿y fudou?

anto: a quien le importa :D

Cuatro días después Anto fue al hospital

Anto: holis soy la hermana de Caleb y lo vengo a visitar

enfermera: hola pequeña claro por aquí

Anto:* pequeña petete esta palabra en el agujero de abajo enfermera de cuarta porque no hay de quinta*

La enfermera guio a anto a la habitación

Enfermera: señor Caleb tiene visitas

"Caleb": visitas *¿cómo es posible si nadie sabe que estoy aquí?*

Anto: hola Caleb hermanito te extrañe-"lo abraza dejándolo sin aire"-como te vas a intoxicar asi

Fudou: atrás satanás que llena de hijos estas

Anto: Yo tambien te extrañe ¬¬

Enfermera: bueno yo los dejo solo tiene hasta la 5 de la tarde igual ala 6 tienes el alta

anto: que bien "Caleb" vas a regresar a casa con tu hermanita ósea que vendría hacer yo

fudou: quien diría que mi hermana fuera tan fea-"susurro"

enfermera : bueno yo los dejo -"se va"

fudou : como sabias que yo estaba aca

anto: bueno veamos

*flash back*

Mientras midorikawa decía cualquier cosa fudou pasaba lentamente por detrás de ellos en silencio para que no lo vieran pero

una persona lo vio y lo siguió

fudou: buenos día señorita soy Caleb y me duele el estomago y quisiera saber que tengo

enfermera : buenos días jovencito pase por aquí que le hare unos exámenes

Anto: mmm ¿Caleb?

tras varios minutos la enfermera y fudou salieron

Enfermera: muy bien jovencito usted tiene intoxicación de estómago tendré que ponerlo en cuarentena por 4 días

Fudou: valla que rápido hacen los análisis aquí O.o

Enfermera: es el mejor hospital de la ciudad ;D

Anto: 4 días ¿eh?

*Fin del flash back*

Fudou: maldito midorikawa no distrajo bien -.-

Anto: no es eso es que tu perfume ya lo cono...¿midorikawa ya lo sabía?

Fudou: ¿perfume? conoces mi perfume si yo no huso perfume

Anto: O/O bueno el punto es que lo sé-"MIRA UN CONTROL* o un control prenderé la tele

Fudou: no espera no lo hag...

ya era tarde anto apretó el botón pero no era la tele sino era el control de la cama de fudou, anto aprieta una y otra vez el botón sin saber que cuando apretaba

el botón la cama de fudou se abría y serraba una y otra vez lastimándolo

Anto: maldita control-" lo tiro haciendo que la cama se abriera apareciendo un adolorado fudou"- la prenderé por lo antiguo

Se acercó a la tele y la prendió se acercó a la cama de fudou y se sentó dedicándole una sonrisa en ese instante la tele exploto

Anto: Aaah-"Abrazo a fudou"

Fudou: ¿cómo isiste eso?

Asi paso las horas y le dieron el alta a fudou

Fudou: ¿Que hacen qui?

Kidou: porque no avisaste que estabas aquí

Fudou: quería vivir

Kidou: Pff como si nosotros te mataríamos

Fudou: no me hagas hablar -_-

Anto: fudou te voy a cuidar un día entero :D

Fudou de acuerdo pero no cocines

Gaby: uy dios pobrecito

Jesi: hay esto será grandioso

fubuky: fudou dile que no antes de que sea demasía..."no puedo terminar por que jesi le dijo a Etsuko que lo bese"

Fudou: mmm

Anto: ben vamos-"lo arrastra de la mano"

En casa de fudou

Anto lo acostó en la cama limpio todo su casa asi pasaron 3 horas

Anto: que desorden por dios-"se quejó" Fudou solo rio y anto lo miro con una mirada amenazante

Anto se acercó a prenderle la tele y se fue al patio a lavarle la ropa en eso el LCD de fudou explota y anto viene

Anto: fudou tu lavarropas se rompió y tu ropa se quemó-"dijo casi en llantos"

Fudou: mi LCD TT_TT Nooooo!

Anto: te traje agua fudou-"ase va"

De repente se escucharon unos ruidos en el sótano fudou desesperado fue a ver qué pasaba y cuando llego todo su gimnasio estaba destruido y un gato muerto

Fudou: ¿de dónde salió el gato? yo no tengo gato solo tuve uno pero se esca...po no furia TT_TT Estabas aquí todo este tiempo

Anto: tranquilo fudou ven vamos a la cocina

Fudou y anto se dirigieron a la cosía apenas anto puso un pie en la cocina la heladera se quemó y los muebles se cayeron Fudou no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

anto empezó a llorar

Fudou: lo que me faltaba... no llores ven vamos a salir

Anto y fudou salieron Asia la vereda fudou retrocede acordándose que no cerro con llave la puerta antes de poner la llave en la cerradura la casa exploro

dejando caer la puerta a lo ultimo

Anto: lo siento lo siento TT_TT

Fudou: tu tranquila yo nervioso

Anto se tranquilizó un poco

Fudou:-"gritando"- como pudiste hacer eso que persona exporta la casa de alguien con solo poner un pie en ella Mi estómago mi LDC mi gimnasio mi cocina mi gato

seguro vos mataste a furia TT_TT por dios mujer acaso tenes una maldición cómo pudiste hacer eso ¿cómo lo isiste? no se-"grito con toda su ira y rabia"

Fudou veía como anto lloraba

Fudou: ahí no soporta verla asi-"le tapa lacara con una bolsa de nailon"- hay no sirve la veo igual-"le saca la bolsa y le pone una madera

(esa las que aparecen en los Simpson) pero se deciso por las lágrimas"- carajo que tengo que hacer Guion-"grito y le entregan el guion y empezó a leer"- mmmm...

Sos la luz que ilumina mi callejón sin salida...mmmm...mmmm...quien carago escribió esto

Mono: yo

Fudou: pues te despido

Mono: No que dirán mis hijos y mi esposa

Fudou: que eres un fracasado

Mono: TT_TT-"llama a su esposa"- mi amor me despidieron

Esposa mono: quiero el divorcio-"le corta"

Producción: ya dilo o no te pagamos

Fudou: si no me pagan

Producción: ¡DILO!

fudou: bueno ya ya... anto bueno yo... bueno yo

3 días después

Producción: Toma 158.822.565 Acción

Fudou: bueno yo... yo... yo no diré esto es el colmo deja de llorar mierda

Anto: deje de llorar hace 3 días fudou

Fudou: tienes sopa O.o

Anto: y si pasaron 3 días querido es obvio que tengo que comer

Fudou: eres rara

Anto: Esta bien lo admito fui yo, yo rompí el primer celular de jesi

Jesi:-"aparece de la nada"-Asi que fuiste voz maldita infeliz

Anto: Aaah TT_TT si fui yo

Jesi: bueno que suerte que te rompía barrigón

Anto: de que hablas barrigón se fue a la tierra de los ositos cariñositos

Jesi: claro que no yo lo acecine

Anto: barrigón TT_TT

¿?: Fudou

Se escuchó un grito que venía de lo lejos  
Fudou: mmm…

Anto: ¿Fubuky?

Fubuky: fudou no dejes que anto te cuide explotara toda tu cas… ya lo hizo

Fudou: Si eso es lo que me querías decir

Fubuky: si pero Etsuko me beso fue el segundo beso más largo de mi vida  
Anto ¿Segundo?

Fubuky: -"se acerca al oído de anto y le cuenta"- ¿Te acuerdas?

Anto: Aaah si ahora si  
Fudou y jesi: ¿el qué?¿ el qué?

Anto: bueno verán

*Flash back*

Anto: mira fubuky una zorra  
Fubuky se acerca a verla y la corra le agarra la boca fubuky tratando de sacársela de encima pero no pudo  
un mes después la zorra soltó a fubuky  
Anto: hay fubuky te encuentras bien

Fubuky: necesito aire-"con la respiración agitada" –Aire

*Fin de flash back*

Anto: y eso paso  
Fudou: Fua que beso , y yo que creí que te podía considerar un hombre  
Fubuky: hei Salí con anto para tu información  
Fudou: saliste  
Anto: ha fubuky me olvide de decirle ta zorra que besaste tubo crías :D

Fubuky:-"aura morada"- maldita me engaño  
Fudou anto y jesi con una gotita estilo anime  
Jesi: yo me voy-"se va"  
Anto: Cómo pudiste besar a una zorra  
De la nada aparece Etsuko  
Etsu: a quien llama zorra  
Anto: a ti no a otra zorra

Etsu: ¿a otra? Me estas llamando zorra  
Anto: si eso piensas vos  
Etsu: me llámate zorra  
Anto: y como estas vestidas como no decírtelo  
Etsu: ah como te atreves mírate voz  
Anto: que yo me visto normal-" de repente tenía una bikini y una falda a amarilla"

Anto empezó a bailar  
Anto: que como es posible no quiero bailar-"después empezó a cantar"

Negrito, cuando yo bailo si bailo de noche y día

A todos los vuelvo locos con mi pollera amarilla

Negrito cuando yo bailo si bailo de noche y día

A todos los vuelvo locos con mi pollera amarilla

A todos los vuelvo loco, mama (con mi pollera amarilla)

A todos los vuelvo loco, mama (con mi pollera amarilla)

Al negro lo vuelvo loco, mama(con mi pollera amarilla)

Al negro lo vuelvo loco, mama(con mi pollera amarilla)

Un pasito por aquí un pasito para allá

Moviendo la cintura

Moviendo sin parar

Anto: quero parar TT_TT

Un pasito para aca un pasito para allá

Moviendo la cintura

Moviendo sin parar...

Negrito cuando yo bailo si bailo de noche y día

A todos los vuelvo locos con mi pollera amarilla

Negrito cuando yo bailo si bailo de noche y día

A todos los vuelvo locos con mi pollera amarilla

A todos los vuelvo loco, mama (con mi pollera amarilla)

A todos los vuelvo loco, mama (con mi pollera amarilla)

Al negro lo vuelvo loco, mama(con mi pollera amarilla)

Al negro lo vuelvo loco, mama(con mi pollera amarilla)

Un pasito por aquí un pasito para allá

Moviendo la cintura

Moviendo sin parar

Un pasito por aquí un pasito para allá

Moviendo mi cintura

Moviendo sin parar

Anto: sáquenme esta ropa  
Fubuky y fudou: no quédate asi  
Etsu: ¡fubuky!

Fubuky : ¿Qué?  
Anto: fudou dame tu remera  
Fudou: que te la de tu ex no tocaras mi remera  
Anto: fubuky mi ex de toda la vida me regalas tu remera  
Fubuky: claro-"se la quita y se la da"

Anto:-gracias-"Se la pone"  
Etsu: fubuky esa remera siempre te la pedí y nunca me la diste

Fubuky: es que ella la necesita  
Anto: fubuky no sabía que crecieron tus abdominales *-*

Etsu: atrás perra que es mío  
Anto: si y fue mío ;D Adiós-" se va"  
Fudou: yo me voy –"se va"  
Etsu: Shirou fubuky…..

Anto: espero que le haya gustado este cap. :D y bueno van a ver lo que hace Etsuko en el próximo cap. pobre Fubuky  
Fudou: mi casa TT_TT  
Anto: jodete  
Fubuky: te lo advertí tarde pero lo hice :D  
Jesi: bue adiós nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Gaby: adiós pequeños espero que les haya gustado el cap.


End file.
